Unplanned
by aliendroid
Summary: After only being with him once the unthinkable has happened. Now unable to think of a way out Renji has two choices: let him in, or run. Either way he will not give up the child. ByaRen MPREG
1. Chapter 1: An Impossible Situation

_**Unplanned**_

**I really, really shouldn't be writing this. I really should ignore this plot bunny and concentrate on the other things I need to write. But it won't leave me alone! Ever since I started re-watching Bleach this idea has been torturing me! So damn it, I'm writing it!**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Plot: After only being with him once the unthinkable has happened. Now unable to think of a way out Renji has two choices: let him in, or run. Either way he will not give up the child.**

**Main Pairing: ByaRen**

**Side Pairing: IchiRuk**

**Warnings: MPreg, Yaoi **

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. I am making no profit from this. All rights belong to the creator and distributors.**

_Chapter 1: An Impossible Situation_

Renji watched as Ichigo cut through the mask of the hollow that had appeared. As the orange haired teen slowly came back down to the ground his vision swam. Reaching up he clutched his head, it felt light. He swayed on his feet, unable to keep his balance for some reason. The fight hadn't been that hard. He wasn't even injured, so why? As he considered the possibilities, his vision went black and he fell.

"Renji!" Ichigo's concerned voice echoed in the air as the Vice-Captain fell to the ground. He hadn't been hit. The hollow they were fighting had been weak. There was no reason for Renji to fall. Rushing to his friend's side, he knelt down, and glanced at his face. "Hey, Renji, get a hold of yourself! What's wrong?" Even with Ichigo's pathetic ability to sense reiatsu, he could tell that something was wrong with Renji's.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Rukia asked coming to stand beside him. "Renji, what happened?"

As he lay there Renji could hear his two friends talking above him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't muster up any strength. It was like all of his energy was being sapped from him by something. He tried to find the source by concentrating, but all he could sense was himself, Rukia, and Ichigo. There was a slight alteration to his own reiatsu, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"We should get him back to Soul Society, and have Unohana Taichou check him out," Rukia suggested.

"Good idea," Ichigo agreed, and picked Renji up.

Renji wanted to say he was fine, and that he could walk on his own, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. He was just happy Ichigo hadn't thrown him over his shoulder, though he couldn't say why he was glad about that. He could instantly tell the moment they had entered the passage linking the two worlds, and finally when they crossed into Soul Society itself. As they made quick time to the Fourth Division Renji slowly regained his senses, his eyes opening just as they were being directed to a room.

"How long are you going to carry me, Ichigo?" Renji demanded.

Brown eyes looked down at the sound of his voice, a relieved expression reflected in the chocolate depths. "Just a bit longer," he grinned. "Here we go." Releasing Renji, he set him down on a bed.

The redhead frowned as his two friends looked at him, confused and contemplative expressions on their faces. "What?!" he finally asked after three minutes of them just staring.

"You seem… different," Ichigo answered.

"Yeah, not sure why I didn't notice it earlier," Rukia agreed.

"Huh?" Renji was beyond confused by their statements. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't feel any different. If anything he felt fine, now that he was back in Soul Society.

"Abarai Fukutaicho," Unohana's soft voice called as she walked into the room, cutting off any further conversation. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, now," Renji answered.

The quiet woman's features seemed tense as she looked at him. "It seems you were affected as well," she said with a sigh.

"Affected?" Ichigo asked. "Affected with, or by, what?"

"Kurotsuchi Taichou's latest experiment," Unohana answered. "We've only recently been made aware of it."

"What kind of experiment?" Renji demanded, the color seeping from his face.

"Male pregnancy," was the answer from the crazed scientist in question as he entered the room.

"Male pregnancy?" Renji's hollow voice asked.

"Though I must say, you conceiving was not part of my initial plans. So, who is the father?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Knowing will make my data more accurate."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo spoke up. "Before that, what the hell do you mean male pregnancy? And conceiving? Are you saying Renji's-"

"Pregnant," Unohana answered before Ichigo could finish his sentence, "Yes. That is exactly right."

"That's impossible," Rukia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "That would mean Renji-"

"Slept with a male, and a fellow male shinigami at that," Kurotsuchi cut in.

Rukia turned to look at her lifelong friend. The fact Unohana hadn't denied the information made it impossible for her to counter it. But, for as long as she has known him, she never saw a hint of him being attracted to men. She didn't know how to respond to this news, but she did know Renji was probably more confused than anyone right now.

"Sorry," Ichigo's voice cut through the tension in the room, "Can you all leave for a minute?"

"Of course," Unohana said respectfully. "Kurotsuchi Taichou, Rukia-san let's go."

As the three shinigami filtered out of the room, Ichigo kept his gaze on Renji. Once the door was closed and they were alone he spoke, "Whose is it Renji?"

Renji shook his head, and looked up at his friend. "It was only one night! This wasn't supposed to happen! How did this happen?" It was obvious the Vice-Captain was nearing a break down.

"Renji," Ichigo sat down next to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I understand. But you have to deal with this. What do you want to do?"

"Keep it," was the first thing out of Renji's lips. He always wanted a family, and this was his chance to have not only that, but a piece of_ him_ as well.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded. "Now, who is the father?"

Renji instantly tensed up. Of all the times to admit to that night actually happening, of all the ways for it to come out into the open, this was the worst. "Kuchiki Taichou," he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the name left Renji's lips. He couldn't believe it. The father was Rukia's brother? Renji had slept with his captain? Despite the chaos his mind was under with the new information Ichigo tried to put his friend's situation and feelings first. "Will you tell him?"

Renji was silent. What was there to tell? Byakuya didn't even remember that night most likely. They had both been drunk, and neither in their right mind. Of course that didn't mean Renji hadn't enjoyed it. On the contrary, when he woke up and the memories flooded him he couldn't help but fill with joy. Until the realization of what had happened hit him, and he fled the room he had woken up in. He had left so quickly he hadn't even taken notice of where he was until he was far away from his sleeping captain.

"Renji," Ichigo called him again. The redhead had been extremely quiet for a while now, and he was starting to worry. When crimson eyes turned to look into chocolate Ichigo could see the internal struggle he was going through. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to, but you're going to need someone by your side. Let Rukia and I help you."

"Help with what?" the commanding voice of Byakuya Kuchiki asked as he opened the door and took in the sight of Ichigo almost holding his Vice-Captain. "I was informed you were brought directly here upon returning, but you don't seem injured. What is the problem?"

Before anyone else could say anything Kurotsuchi spoke up, "Abarai is pregnant."

Byakuya's eyes widened, then narrowed on Renji. "For how long?"

"Three weeks," Unohana answered.

"And, who is the father?" Byakuya asked. His eyes were still narrowed on his Vice-Captain as if accusing him of something.

"He hasn't said," Kurotsuchi answered with a put out tone. "We haven't gotten that far as of yet."

Renji couldn't meet his Captain's eyes. He knew that the answer would be revealed the second that he did. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control, and Renji didn't think he could handle it. It felt like Byakuya's presence was seeping into his very being, and strangling the air from him. He took a shuddering breath just to confirm that he could still in fact breathe.

"That's enough," Ichigo cut in, and moved in front of Renji, protecting him from Byakuya's gaze. "Whoever the father is doesn't matter. The pressure you're putting on Renji isn't good for him right now. So back off." Chocolate eyes looked directly into the Sixth Division Captain's. "You aren't helping by being high and mighty right now."

"He's right," Unohana said and stepped into the room. "For now, I'll exam Abarai Fukutaicho. Everyone, please wait outside."

"Ichigo, you stay," Renji said before anyone had taken a step out.

Ichigo glanced at the Fourth Division Captain, and received a nod of approval. The others left the room a second time, and Unohana approached Renji. "Please remove your top," she instructed softly.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Rukia stood outside the room beside her brother, her mind in chaos as they waited. Why would he request Ichigo to stay? Was Ichigo the father? The thought caused a tightening in her chest. She didn't want that to be true. She didn't want Ichigo and Renji to be involved like that. She could forgive Renji for keeping something so huge in his life from her, but she didn't want to share Ichigo's affection.

Guilt washed over as she realized what she had been thinking. If Ichigo was the father, than she had no right to think such things. Still, she didn't think she would be able to just smile and be okay with it either.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Do not worry, he isn't the father."

Large blue eyes looked up at him. "How do you know?" she asked.

Byakuya didn't answer, leaving Rukia even more confused. Still, her brother's words had brought a sense of peace to her mind.

He knew because there wasn't a trace of Ichigo in that small reiatsu signature forming within Renji. But there was a familiar feel to it, and he knew that both Unohana and Kurotsuchi most likely already knew who the father was. _'Why won't he just say it? What is he afraid of?'_ Byakuya wondered.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"You must stay within Soul Society until after you've given birth," Unohana instructed as Renji put his top back on.

"And just how am I going to do that anyhow? Last time I checked men aren't equipped to 'give birth'," Renji asked.

"I will perform a caesarean section of course," Unohana answered. "A natural birth is impossible."

"I see," Renji said. "What's a caesarean section?" he whispered over to Ichigo.

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes and whispered back, "It's a c-section. You know, when they surgically remove the child."

"Oh," Renji nodded. He'd never heard of such a thing. Then again, he'd never been around anyone who was pregnant before so he'd never bothered to learn about such things.

"I also suggest you tell Kuchiki Taichou he is expecting a child," Unohana said.

"Wha-why-how do you know?" Renji stuttered, his face once again turning pale.

The doctor fixed the redhead with a stern look. "This child, and all the others conceived in the same way, or combinations of two separate reiatsus. As the child is still in the first stages, the reiatsus haven't completely lost their individual signatures."

"In other words anyone who can read reiatsu will be able to tell," Ichigo said, his eyes widening and going to the door.

"Yes," Unohana nodded, "If they pay close enough attention. The signature is faint, but it is there."

"And if I don't want to tell him?" Renji asked.

Unohana's eyes narrowed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Opening the door she allowed Byakuya and Rukia in, but direct Kurotsuchi to follow her.

"Are you alright, Renji?" Rukia asked as she went to sit next to him.

"Yes," Renji answered. "Both me and the baby are fine."

"So, are you going to tell us who the father is?" Byakuya asked again.

Renji looked up and met his Captain's eyes for the first time since he arrived. He could see the knowledge there. Byakuya knew, but he was forcing him to say it. How much crueler could he be to him? Taking a deep breath Renji calmed himself.

He opened his mouth, and said, "You."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well… yep stopping it there for right now! Want to see what happens next? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Voice: This is weird.**

**Me: I know right?**

**Voice: And it seems more like a RenIchi then a ByaRen story right now.**

**Me: That will change. I swear that will change!**

**Voice: Okay, if you say so. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Relocation

_**Unplanned**_

**Well, it seems a lot of you liked the first chapter, I'm glad. Now, without further waiting, here is the next chapter! Oh, you may notice that I started using Taichou and Fukutaicho in the story when they speak, that's because it just sounds better than Captain and Vice-captain. I've made changes to the previous chapter to coincide with this change. Sorry for any confusion this may cause.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M (a bit of something in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 2: Forced Relocation_

"What?!" Rukia's stunned voice filled the hospital room. Her dark blue eyes were wide as she looked between Renji and her brother. "Tha-that can't be right. Nii-sama would never-"

"I'm the father," Byakuya cut off her rant. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His voice was clear and left no room for argument.

"But, Nii-sama," Rukia looked at her brother, confusion written in her eyes.

"Rukia, I understand if you have a problem with this," Renji spoke up. His voice shook slightly, but he met her gaze none the less. He didn't want this to affect their bond with each other.

"I don't have a problem with it," Rukia denied. "I'm just confused." Standing she moved to the door. "I need a moment," she whispered before leaving.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to the door, but she had used shunpo and was already gone. Turning around he gave Renji an apologetic look, and Byakuya a warning glare before following after her.

Renji sighed, and slumped forward. He already knew that she would have a hard time with this, heck he was having a hard time with it, but he had hoped she'd be a bit more subtle about it than that. Now he didn't know how to feel about the situation. Ichigo's support was obvious, for which he was thankful. The fact Byakuya hadn't said anything about the child beyond confirming he was the father put him on edge.

Glancing up at his Captain he was shocked to see the almost tender look in his grey eyes. Renji quickly decided the look had to be for the child, and not him. The thought caused a sharp pain to arise in his chest.

"I'll arrange for your things to be moved to the manor," Byakuya said as he turned away.

"What?" Renji shouted. "Why?"

"Because you are carrying my child," Byakuya answered as if that was the only explanation needed.

"That doesn't mean I have to move in with you!" Renji countered. "I didn't even expect you to recall that night."

Byakuya turned around, a glare in place as he took Renji in. The redhead's hands where clenched on top of his knees. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and there was a blush painting his cheeks. The air in the room was quickly filling with tension.

"Likewise," Byakuya said, "I didn't think you recalled that night we spent together.

Renji's face grew brighter. How could he not remember that night?

He had been walking back to the Sixth Division when suddenly a pair of hands reached out, and dragged him into a small storage shed. Before he could even think to fight back, a familiar reiatsu washed over him, and a pair of lips descended onto his demanding submission. The feel of soft yet strong hands pinning him against the wall had sent a thrill traveling through him. They peeled away his clothes, and traced every tattoo as they did so. That skilled mouth, invading his own, sent chills down his spine as the other's tongue rubbed against his, coaxing him to respond. Then there was the feel of the one before him moving within him, he didn't even know how to describe that. The pleasure that had penetrated every cell in his body wasn't something he could just forget!

"Abarai fukutaicho," Unohana said as she entered the room, snapping Renji from his memories. "There is something else we need to discuss."

"Uh, okay. What?" Renji asked as he braced himself for what felt would be bad news.

"During the child's development you will have to periodically have Kuchiki taichou's reiatsu enter your body," the woman said.

"Excuse me?" Renji's voice shook as he looked at the Fourth Division Captain. "I have to what?"

"Sexual intercourse is the best method, but with someone like Kuchiki taichou a kiss should suffice," Unohana explained.

Renji tried hard not to panic. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to understand what she had just told him. Unfortunately his mind did process the information, and his treacherous body responded to it. This was one time though that Renji was determined to not let his bodily desires rule him.

"Understood," Byakuya acknowledged. "Renji will be moving in with me as of today."

"I haven't agreed to that!" Renji countered.

Byakuya spared him a seething glare, before returning his focus to Unohana taichou. "How often will he require my reiatsu for the child's development?"

"Once every two days," Unohana answered. "Kuroshitsuji taichou and I also believe that the reiatsu infusion requirement is part of the reason Abarai fukutaicho lost consciousness earlier."

Renji groaned, and buried his face in his hands. This was just great! Not only was he being forced to live with his captain, but now he was going to have to endure his unfeeling touch as well. It was obvious that this "infusion of reiatsu" was going to be a business only matter, Renji didn't need to be psychic to know that. Byakuya may have held him passionately once, but he had been drunk then. This was completely different.

"Of course, if Abarai fukutaicho doesn't want to keep the child-"

"I'm keeping it!" Renji cut Unohana off before she could finish her statement, his head snapping up at the mere mention of that idea. "That isn't even up for debate," he growled, his eyes narrowed on the healer.

Unohana smiled at him, "Understood."

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"Rukia!" Ichigo called as he caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. "Will you stop already?"

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered. "I just-"

"It's alright," Ichigo said, wrapping one arm around her shaking shoulders. "You need time. Renji will understand."

A sob along with a shake of her head was Ichigo's answer. He smiled, and held her tighter. He understood more than she realized. He had freaked, internally, at finding out about Byakuya and Renji's one night stand, but he also understood it wasn't his place to say anything. It was obviously hard for Renji to even admit to that night. All that mattered was what Renji wanted.

"Ichigo," Rukia's soft voice drew his attention, "You can let go of me now."

"And if I don't want to?" Ichigo joked. "Ow." Rukia's elbow dug into Ichigo's gut. "Got it, letting go." Releasing her he stepped away, his arm wrapping around his injured midsection.

"I'm ready to head back now," Rukia announced, all traces of her turmoil gone, all except the tear stains on her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled at her, and nodded. "Right, then let's go." Turning around, the two used shunpo, and headed back toward the hospital.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Watching people from the Kuchiki house handle and pack everything in his life had been an unwelcomed experience for Renji. When one had reached for Zabimaru, he had instantly grabbed it, and placed it on his side. Just because he was officially on maternity leave didn't mean he was going stop carrying his Zanpakuto. Nothing was going to take Zabimaru from him, not even Byakuya. Fortunately it seemed that wasn't going to be an issue as Byakuya made no mention of the scene as he oversaw the packing.

"Is that everything Abarai-dono?" a servant asked.

"Yeah, I think you guys even packed the dust," Renji replied. The servant looked at him with an oblivious expression. "Uh, never mind," he sighed and waved him away. Nine to ten months of living with people with no sense of humor, Renji didn't know if he could handle it or not.

"Let's go Renji," Byakuya instructed from the door.

"One moment," Renji said. Looking at the space that had been his home since joining the Sixth Division he couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest. It was just so empty, as if he had never lived there. It was disturbing.

"Renji!" Ichigo's voice echoed in the corridor preceding the orangett's appearance. "Wow, you really are leaving! Are you sure about this?"

"No," Renji growled, and looked over to his captain. "But it seems I don't have a choice."

"He doesn't," Byakuya confirmed.

"Hey, didn't I say this isn't the time for you to be high handed?" Ichigo demanded. "What Renji needs right now are comfort and a relaxing atmosphere."

"All the more reason for him to come to my manor," Byakuya countered.

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but realized the older Kuchiki was right. The noble's manor would be far more comfortable than the Sixth Division barracks. As if sensing he had won, Byakuya guided Renji from the now barren quarters. Ichigo stood there for a minute, before muttering a couple curses, and following after them.

The procession traveled through the Seireitei, gaining many people's attention. Thankfully the sight of Renji walking along side Byakuya didn't cause any unusual reactions. Though, the sight of them moving all of Renji's things did cause a stir of whispers to pass through the onlookers. As they walked Renji was more than aware of their speculative gazes on them. They wanted to know what was going on, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Yo, Renji!" Well, nearly everyone didn't have the courage to ask. "Oh, you're here to Ichigo."

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked at the bald man. "What do you want Ikkaku?"

"What's going on here?" Ikkaku asked, his eyes passing over the group of people and the boxes they were carrying.

"I'm being evicted," Renji growled.

"Huh?" Ikkaku blinked. "Why?"

"Because-I'm-pregnant," Renji mumbled.

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "Come again?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Renji yelled. The collective gasps, whispers, and cheers caused the redhead to sigh. Well, it was better that they all find out now instead of through some obscure route.

"Well damn, you too?" Ikkaku grinned.

That wasn't the reaction he had expected. "What do you mean, 'too'?" Renji asked.

"Yumichika is pregnant as well," Ikkaku beamed. "We're hoping it's a boy."

"Ah, congratulations!" Renji and Ichigo said together.

"I bet Yumichika is thrilled," Renji said.

"Naw, he's probably pissed about the idea of getting fat," Ichigo countered.

"I'm going to be beautiful now matter what," Yumichika said as he walked up to them. "Congratulations Renji, who's the dad?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Ikkaku asked. "What lucky son of a bitch was able to pin you?"

Renji winced, and fought to not look over his shoulder at Byakuya. Admitting the father's name to Unohana taichou wasn't the same as announcing it in the middle of a crowded square. Still, he could tell by the expectant looks on Yumichika and Ikkaku's faces that he wasn't going to be able to get away until he answered.

"If it will allow us to proceed, you may know I am the father," Byakuya's voice pierced through Renji's panicked thoughts. "Not that it is of any concern of yours."

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and everyone else in attendance to the declaration stood stunned as Byakuya instructed his servants to continue on the way to the manor. With care they were positive he couldn't display to anyone, other than Rukia, the noble directed Renji to follow him. The tender display wasn't lost on anyone, except Renji. While everyone else saw the act as the protective, caring display it was; Renji only saw it as his captain being high handed.

"Is this a good thing?" Ikkaku asked.

"Could be," Yumichika answered.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"Where shall be put Abarai-dono's things?" the servant asked as they reached the Kuchiki manor.

"Place them in the room next to mine," Byakuya instructed. Glancing out to the garden he watched as Renji and Ichigo walked over to the koi pond. His eyes lingered on the redhead as the light reflected off of the water and onto his face. His features lit up as he began to laugh at something Ichigo said.

"Renji seems to be relaxing," Rukia said as she came to stand by Byakuya's side.

"That is why I brought him here," Byakuya replied.

Rukia looked up at her brother, curiosity in her eyes. "Nii-sama, forgive the question, but what do you plan on doing by bringing Renji here?"

Byakuya's gaze shifted to his sister. "For now, I plan to keep him and my child safe," he answered, and walked away.

Rukia watched her brother leave, now even more confused than before.

Walking down the corridor to the room assigned to Renji, Byakuya watched as the servants began to arrange everything in a manner similar to the way it had been at the barracks. Though the act was small, he hoped Renji would feel more at ease with this. Truthfully he wanted Renji to stay in his room during this time, but knew that wouldn't be possible. After all, Renji still believed that he was drunk that night.

'_Not that it matters,'_ Byakuya turned from the room, and continued down the hallway. He had to announce Renji's pregnancy to the elders of the Kuchiki family. Of course he didn't plan to let them interfere with his goals. He had already been through the rules and laws, and he was breaking none of them. Renji would stay by his side, and their child would remain safe, he would see to that.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What exactly are Byakuya's goals? How do they pertain to Renji? And what is the council going to say? More to come!**

**Voice: He wasn't drunk?! WHAAAT!  
Me: *covers ears* Please review!**

**Note: A little something about chapter length and updates for readers who are new to my stories. First, I try to update once a week. As for chapter length, there is a rant on my profile which you will be directed to should you say the chapters need to be longer (no one has said that yet, thank you for that), so please don't mention anything about the chapter's length. You won't like my response.**


	3. Chapter 3: Elders' Verdict

_**Unplanned**_

**I'm watching squirrels chasing birds outside my window. I should really be doing something else, but this is entertaining for some reason.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

_Chapter 3: Elders' Verdict_

Renji sighed, his laughter dying down as he leaned against a tree beside the koi pond. He smiled softly as he looked at the calm waters, until a koi jumped, sending ripples across the glass like surface. "Funny how things can end up," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked over to the pondering redhead. It wasn't like Renji to be so deep in thought.

"I was just thinking, it's weird how things turn out," Renji repeated, rephrasing his words this time.

"You mean like how you can think everything's normal, and then find out one of your best friends is pregnant with his boss' kid?" Ichigo asked, his voice teasing.

Renji laughed, "Yeah, like that." His smile died, and he looked up to the branches of the tree above him. The sigh that left him this time wasn't happy, but distressed. The sound drew Ichigo's attention.

"Hey," he knelt down so he was eye level with the other, "What's wrong?"

Renji didn't meet Ichigo's eyes. "Is it wrong to want to keep it?" he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened, then narrowed. Reaching out, he gripped Renji's shoulders, and forced him to look at him. "What brought that on?" he demanded. "It sounded like you feel guilty about this whole situation."

Renji dipped his gaze. "I might be," he admitted.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Looking up Renji caught the concern in the other's brown eyes. "I admit I wasn't completely lucid that night," he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you forced Byakuya!"

"What? No!" Renji gawked. A blush crept up Renji's neck and covered his face. "Actually he, Kuchiki Taichou is the one who initiated it."

"Wha-" Ichigo's shock was clear in his voice.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, and please don't repeat it," Ichigo cut Renji off. "So, if you aren't the one who initiated it, then why are you feeling guilty?"

"We were drunk!" Renji shouted. "Sure I enjoyed it."

"I didn't want to know that," Ichigo groaned.

Renji ignored him and continued, "But Kuchiki Taichou wasn't in his right mind at the time. I doubt he wants this child."

"That's enough." Both turned to see Rukia standing on the other side of the tree, a glare firmly in place. "Whether Nii-sama wants the child or not should be obvious."

"How so?" Renji and Ichigo asked in unison.

"He's letting you keep it, isn't he?" Rukia asked. "There's also the fact he's brought you here."

"Maybe Taichou is just feeling guilty," Renji reasoned.

Rukia' eyes narrowed on her childhood friend. "I'd hit you right now if you weren't pregnant," she warned. "Nii-sama doesn't do things he'll feel guilty about later."

Ichigo and Renji exchanged glances. They didn't have quite as much faith in the situation as the brother worshiper, but they'd admit she had a point. Byakuya didn't do things he would be ashamed of, under normal circumstance. Being drunk isn't a normal circumstance, and it definitely allows for some out of character situations to occur, such as pushing one's subordinate down and impregnating him.

'_Okay, maybe not that abnormal,'_ Renji admitted. Usually the pregnancy part wasn't a problem with a male subordinate. Renji sighed, again, and looked back toward the koi pond, thoughts of his captain circulating in his mind. Some were fairly innocent and peaceful, but most were troubled. _'What does Kuchiki Taichou really think about this?'_

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya took a deep, centering breath before opening the doors to the Kuchiki council chambers. In a semi-circle the five elders of the family sat facing him. At the head of the table was Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather, and the twenty-seventh head of the Kuchiki family. Byakuya gave a respectful nod of his head before moving to sit in the chair before the semi-circle.

"Byakuya," Ginrei spoke up, "You've come to deliver the latest news on the unsettling events unfolding within Soul Society?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "The numerous occurrences of male pregnancies are a result of an experiment carried out by Kurotsuchi Taichou, and the Twelfth Division. As of the latest reports there are a dozen men pregnant within the Seireitei. Six of which are of higher rank."

"And the ruling by Central 46?" Ginrei asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a brief moment, opened them, and said, "They are not going to interfere. It is left up to the pregnant men to decide the fate of the unborn children."

Ginrei nodded, it was as they had suspected. "Thank you, this shall be recorded," he said, his tone slightly dismissive. But Byakuya didn't move from his seat. Ginrei looked at his grandson, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You have something else to report?" he asked.

Byakuya looked his grandfather directly in the eyes, and said, "I have fathered one of the children in question."

"What?"

"With who?"

"This cannot be allowed!"

"This is an outrage!"

"Silence!" Ginrei demanded, quieting the other members of the elders. Turning his gaze back to Byakuya, he asked, "With who?"

"Abarai Renji, _my_ fukutaicho," Byakuya answered, his voice sounding almost possessive as he said the redhead's name.

Ginrei's eyes narrowed. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"It was unintentional," Byakuya admitted, "Though not unwelcomed."

"That isn't the point," the elder to Ginrei's right said. "Abarai Fukutaicho is of low birth and status. He isn't fit to bare the heir of the Kuchiki household. The child will be aborted. We cannot have a stain on our names."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, a murderous wrath slowly rising up inside him. He wouldn't allow anyone to threaten the life of his child. Before he could speak though, his grandfather did. "Shin-san," Ginrei scolded. "We do not have the right to demand such a thing of Abarai Fukutaicho."

"Then are you saying we are to just sit back and allow this birth?" Shin demanded.

"Yes," Byakuya spoke up, cutting through anything his grandfather may have said. "I've checked the laws several times, and I have broken none of them. Renji will give birth to my child."

Ginrei looked at the stubborn man before him. He knew his grandson well enough to know there was very little that would change his mind. "Fine," he said, "But Abarai Fukutaicho must understand the child he is carrying will be the heir to the Kuchiki house, and as such will receive the proper level of education and training."

Byakuya thought about that, something told him Renji wasn't going to like this decision. "Also," he said, "Renji will remain in the child's life."

"Absolutely not!" Shin snapped.

"Understood," Ginrei approved, cutting through the other's complaints. Shin gaped at the ex-head of the family. It was obvious he wanted to argue the decision, but kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you," Byakuya nodded, and stood.

"With one exception," Ginrei's voice stopped Byakuya as he reached for the door. The young noble turned and looked at the older one. "Abarai Fukutaicho will move into the Kuchiki manor permanently."

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were all in Renji's room when Byakuya came out of the council room. As he passed by the door he halted at the sound of their laughter. Ichigo's slight tremble grated on his nerves as usual. He still couldn't get use to the sound of the substitute in his home. Rukia's more welcomed laugh could be heard right alongside Ichigo's. If there was one thing he could thank Ichigo for, it was that sound. Finally he picked up Renji's boisterous laugh. It sounded carefree, and it helped sooth Byakuya a bit.

Standing there he tried to remember the moment when he had realized his feelings for his second in command had changed, when he began to care for Renji as more than just another subordinate. It was at some point after the Winter War.

"So, what do you want it to be, a girl or boy?" Ichigo asked, drawing Byakuya from his thoughts.

"I don't think it matters," Renji answered. "A girl would be nice, but I'd be scare to death of her dating some punk like me, or you."

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped.

Byakuya smirked at that. He had to agree with Renji there. That would be a worry of his if they did have a girl. It was obvious the Kukichi line seemed to be attracted to those of harsher backgrounds.

"And if it's a boy?" Rukia asked.

There was a slight pause before Renji's said, "I'd be thrilled, especially if he looked like Taichou."

"Okay, new rule," Rukia declared, "No mushy lines."

"Yes, please," Ichigo agreed. "I don't think I can last long if you are constantly making that look when mentioning Byakuya."

"Well sorry!" Renji shouted.

At that moment Byakuya desperately wanted to see what expression Renji was making, but held himself back. This was their time together, and considering how restricted Renji's life was soon going to be, he desperately needed this time.

_Thud._

"Renji!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

Forgetting all of his previous worries about intruding, Byakuya pushed the door open, and took in the sight of Renji panting on the floor. "What happened?" Byakuya demanded.

"We don't know," Rukia said, panic written all over her face. "He suddenly collapsed."

Byakuya knelt down, and concentrated on Renji. He noticed his reiatsu fluctuating violently. "Get out," he instructed Ichigo and Rukia. He knew what he had to do, and was upset with himself for not taking care of it before speaking with the elders.

"But," Rukia looked between her brother and her friend.

"Kurosaki, take Rukia and get out," Byakuya instructed again.

Ichigo hesitated a moment, before taking Rukia's hand, and leading her out. "Ichigo, what if Renji needs to see Unohana Taichou," Rukia protested.

"If he does, Byakuya will see to it," Ichigo said and pulled her along.

Rukia turned around to look back at Renji's bedroom door. She was hesitant to leave, but trusted Ichigo's words.

Back in the room, Byakuya reached down, and situated Renji into a more comfortable position. "Taichou," Renji gasped, "It hurts."

"Okay," Byakuya said, hopping his voice was soothing. "I'm going to take care of that now."

Renji's pain filled eyes looked up at Byakuya, confusion mixing in the crimson. "How?" he managed to ask.

Byakuya hesitated, something he wasn't use to doing. He really didn't want to do this under these circumstances, but it was obvious that there was no other choice. Settling his hands on either side of Renji's head, Byakuya leaned down, and whispered, "Forgive me." As Renji grew more confused, Byakuya closed the distance between them, and placed his lips against Renji's.

Their eyes met as Byakuya used his tongue to open Renji's mouth, and dipped inside. Renji whined, but Byakuya couldn't tell if it was from pain or something else. Deciding to continue, he closed his eyes, and spiked his reiatsu. That did cause a reaction. Renji moaned, and his own eyes slipped closed, the familiar feeling soothing him.

Reaching over, Byakuya threaded his fingers in Renji's hair, thankful he had removed the hair-tie. He kept the soothing action up as he kissed him slowly, delicately. His every cell was all but screaming at him to push himself on top of Renji, and claim him again, but he restrained himself. Instead he concentrated on keeping his reiatsu flowing, and level.

When he felt Renji respond to the kiss, he couldn't contain the smirk though. Renji's hands fisted in his haori, and drew him closer. His own tongue brushed against Byakuya's, and soon they were battling each other. Byakuya lost the small war within himself to keep things gentle and soothing, his hand fisting in Renji's hair, and forcing him to subside. Their breaths mingled as they quickly grew hotter and hotter, both their reiatsus spiking.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Ichigo and Rukia were in the tea room, their minds filled with worried thoughts for Renji, when the spike in reiatsu hit them. They reacted instantly, jumping to their feet, and rushing to the source of the spike, Renji's room. They halted just outside as the sound of a soft moan reached their ears. Rukia's eyes widened, and she turned to Ichigo. The orangette was bright red as he stared at the door. Another moan drifted through the paper thin barrier.

"We should go back," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed.

Turning, the two fled from the hallway.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Once Byakuya registered that Renji's reiatsu had returned to normal, he started to pull away. He slowed the kiss, before pulling away completely. Their eyes drifted open, and locked.

"Thank you," Renji whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You're welcome," Byakuya responded, his voice just as soft.

Renji looked away and then back to him. "Can you please get off of me now?"

"Of course," Byakuya said, and stood up. He stretched out his hand, and Renji accepted it. Carefully he pulled the taller shinigami up, their bodies inches away from the other. They stood still, their breaths the only thing heard in the room. Byakuya decided he had to be the one to put an end to this. The tension couldn't be good for Renji's condition. "I'll see you at breakfast," he said, and released Renji's hand.

A hurt expression flashed in Renji's eyes, but he nodded, and said, "Yes."

Byakuya walked to the door, and opened it. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Good night," and vanished down the hall.

The second he was gone, Renji collapsed onto the futon, tears in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He refused to let that heat affect him. He refused to allow the passion he had felt mean anything. This wasn't real. Byakuya was just being kind to him because of the child. No other reason.

Or, that was what Renji kept telling himself.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Shin is my OC. He will be appearing off and on, most the time alongside Ginrei. I have Ginrei as alive in this story, mainly because his fate is considered "unknown" according to all my research.**

**(2)Yes, Byakuya is OOC in this chapter, but you have any idea how hard it is writing him in character all the time? Besides, this kind of called for a bit of OOCness.**

**Voice: Was that supposed to be sexual tension?  
Me: Yes, it was.  
Voice: It sucked.  
Me: *cries* Waah!  
Voice: Ignore her, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Count

_**Unplanned**_

**So, who do you all think is the villain? Did you figure it out in the last chapter? No? Yes? Well if you didn't figure it out last chapter, you definitely will this chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 4: Final Count_

Renji sighed as he walked into his office in the Sixth Division. Breakfast had been exceedingly tense. If that was what it was going to be like to live with them, then perhaps it wouldn't be as beneficial as originally assumed. Then again, it isn't like he had a choice in this. Byakuya had already made it extremely clear that he had to stay in the Kuchiki manor while he was caring the child. The only small ray of light Renji could see was that by staying in the manor he got to be closer to his captain, even if that was also painful.

Lifting his finger to his lips Renji recalled last night and the _required_ kiss. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it, and didn't crave more. He did, and he knew it. He wasn't going to deny that. But, Byakuya did that because the baby required it, nothing more.

It was like living on the edge of heaven and hell. One step in either direction could make him either unbelievably happy, or shatter him forever. Every time Byakuya was around he couldn't help but be happy. When he showed concern for his wellbeing he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the baby, or if the worry was for him. The constant questioning of his captain's motives was going to drive him mad, and that was why he had convinced himself that whatever Byakuya did it was for the child, not because of him.

"Renji-san?" At the sound of the familiar voice, Renji turned around to see Rikichi standing in the doorway to his office.

"Hey," Renji greeted the dark haired shinigami. "Did you need something?"

"Um," Rikichi hesitated, his eyes darting around the room.

Renji frowned, his eye twitching slightly. He wasn't in the mood to wait while the other gathered his thoughts. "What is it?" he finally snapped.

"Yes, um is it true you are one of the ones going on maternity leave?" Rikichi asked, his back pin straight, and his hands held at his sides.

Renji sighed. He guessed this was coming, and probably not just from Rikichi. Many of the Sixth Division members were probably wondering what was going on. "Yes, it's true," Renji answered as he moved to his desk and sat down. "Though for now that leave only pertains to battle. I can still handle my duties in the office."

Rikichi nodded his understanding, but he still remained in the doorway, fidgeting. "Is the other part true?" he suddenly asked.

"What other part?" Renji responded with a question of his own as he grabbed the first report of many that he had to catch up on.

Rikichi looked up at Renji, and said, "The part about Kuchiki Taichou being the father."

Renji's hand stopped mid-stroke in signing his name. His eyes widened for a second, and his heart skipped a beat. _'So the news as spread that far huh? Guess it can't be helped.'_ Putting the brush down, Renji looked up, and met Rikichi's gaze. He wasn't quite sure what he saw in the lower ranked shinigami's eyes, but the closest thing he could find to describe it was hesitant hope. "Yes," he said, "Kuchiki Taichou is the father of the child."

Renji watched as Rikichi's face filled with a mixture of hurt and jealousy. Suddenly the smaller man's eyes hardened. He crossed the distance to Renji's desk, reached out, and kissed him. Instantly Renji pushed him away, and glared down at him. That mixed expression was back in Rikichi's grey eyes. Looking up at Renji from the floor he whispered, "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Renji growled. He was one step away from pummeling the subordinate.

"Why Kuchiki Taichou?!" Rikichi asked again, this time his voice was louder, and filled with pain. "Why him? He doesn't care for you like that! He doesn't care for anyone like that other than Rukia-san and his departed wife!"

Renji's eyes narrowed. He already knew all of that. Still, he wouldn't let someone talk about the captain like that. "Say another word and I'll do more than throw you to the floor," Renji warned. His eyes were sharp as he looked down at the stricken youth.

Rikichi lost his voice under Renji's gaze. Those warm crimson eyes he had always found encouragement in were now glaring at him with such anger he couldn't believe they were the same eyes. "Renji-san, I-"

"Enough," Renji said turning his back to the other. "I don't want to hear you say another word about Kuchiki Taichou in that manner ever again. I'd have you punished, but you obviously aren't in your right mind. Go back to your quarters and think about what you've said here."

Rikichi stood, and walked to the door. Hesitating a moment he whispered, "I love you Renji-san." With those words he slipped from Renji's office, and ran down the corridor.

"Shit," Renji cursed as he sat at his desk. That was definitely not how he should have handled that situation.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya stood in line as the captains of the Gotei 13 waited for the Twelfth Division's report. All were attendance expect the captain of the Thirteenth Division. Kurotsuchi had been forced to reveal the means of which had allowed the men of Seireitei to become pregnant. This meeting was to also finalize the count on the number of men presently pregnant.

"How did you go about this?" the Captain Commander demanded.

Kurotsuchi sighed, "I merely used the same principle as creating a modsoul to allow for male pregnancy. By feeding everyone male in Seireitei a specific chemical compound it made it possible for two reiatsus to meld together and form a unique soul."

"Will this have any adverse affects on anyone besides those who have become pregnant?" Histugaya asked.

"No," Kurotsuchi answered.

"How long will it remain in their systems?" the Captain Commander asked.

"Hmm, not sure," Kurotsuchi pondered. "I intended the mixture to be permanent. But it could fade with time. The tests are inconclusive."

"So there could be future pregnancies, if not multiple from the same person?" Zaraki demanded.

"Correct," Kurotsuchi answered with a grin.

"What led you to undertake this experiment?" Unohana inquired.

"As you are all well aware, we've been facing serious threats from outside and inside forces. To counter this I believe it is important to strength our own forces. When searching for an answer as to how to go about doing that, I looked at shinigami such as Kuchiki Taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo. Pure bloods have a higher spiritual power it seems, and so the solution was to _breed_ more shinigmai," he explained. "Unfortunately our female population is small compared to our male numbers. So I made use of the excess males."

"Several of those excess males happen to be ranking officers and one captain," Hiraku retorted. "How do you account for the nine to ten months of inactive duty they will now be on?"

"The end justifies the means," Kurotsuchi stated indifferently.

"Enough," the Captain Commander ordered. "Unohana Taichou, what is the final count?"

"According to our last count, thirty-six men are pregnant," Unohana answered.

"That's a considerably larger number than yesterday's," Kyoraku mentioned.

"And the number will most likely continue to grow," Kurotsuchi said. "From my research I predict around fifty pregnancies to occur."

"Amongst them, who are the seated officers and captains?" Yamamoto asked.

"Thirteenth Division's Ukitake Taichou, Sixth Division's Abarai Fukutaichou, Eleventh Division's Ayasegawa-san, Fourth Division's Yamada-san, and Third Division's Kira-san," Unohana answered.

"And the fathers?" the Commander asked. "If they are known."

"I'm the dad of Jushiro's," Kyoraku admitted with a raised hand. "The pregnancy is also the reason he isn't here."

"I am the father of Renji's," Byakuya stated calmly.

"Ikkaku's responsible for knocking up Yummichika," Kenpachi provided.

"And what of the other two?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yamada-san says the father is Ganju Shiba," Unohana answered. "As for Kira-san's child, the father is Hisagi Shuuhei."

The Captain Commander nodded his head in understanding. "As Central 46 has ruled that the future of these children be left in the hands of those carrying them I will honor that decision. Please have a full list of those who wish to keep their child to me by tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Yes sir," Unohana bowed her head in understanding.

"This meeting is adjourned." With the final word from Yamamoto the eleven captains in attendance left.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Sighing, Renji stretched in his seat. He had been doing paperwork for hours! His body was sore from sitting in the same spot for so long. Looking at the completed stack of papers, he grinned, and stood up. He was done, which meant he didn't have to stay put. Opening the door to his office, he was stunned to see his captain on the other side. It seemed like Byakuya was just about to knock.

"Ah, did you need something Taichou?" Renji asked, more than a little awkward about the situation.

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "I came to see if you would like to have lunch together."

Renji's eyes widened and he was sure his mouth was hanging open. He wasn't sure how long he stood there gaping at the other man, but when he finally realized he hadn't answered him, he bowed and said, "Yes of course. Thank you for the invitation."

Byakuya regarded Renji closely. "Then follow me," he instructed.

Renji smiled at the familiar tone of voice. It was the same one Byakuya always used toward him when they were working. This was a situation he was familiar and comfortable with. Here they weren't anything but superior and subordinate. It was normal.

"Byakuya-sama, a word please." Renji turned around at the sound of the unknown voice. A man with shoulder length grey hair, hard grey eyes, and wearing a formal yukata was walking up to them from behind. He was obviously a noble, and judging by his appearance and the way he had addressed his captain, Renji was willing to bet he was Kuchiki.

"What do you need Shin-san?" Byakuya asked, his voice neutral.

"It's about the order from your grandfather, Ginrei-sama," Shin stated. "I ask that you reconsider having Abarai become a permanent resident within the manor. He should know his place."

Before Byakuya had a chance to turn Shin's request down, Renji spoke up. "What's this about me moving into the manor permanently? And what the hell do you mean I should know my place?"

Shin turned his cold grey eyes to the tall redhead standing before him. Having never met Renji personally, he honestly hadn't realized the one walking with Byakuya as he approached was the man in question. Still, he wasn't going to back down. "It means exactly what I said," he replied. "I feel your lasting stay at the manor will cause a stain on our name."

"That is enough," Byakuya instructed before Renji could retort. "Whether Renji stays at the manor after the child is born has already been decided."

"It has?" Renji demanded.

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "You will permanently move into the manor."

Renji felt like a cage was closing in around him. His decisions were being taken from him. His freedom was being stripped from him. Worse, it was all happening behind his back. "And if I say no?" he whispered.

"You wouldn't dare disobey," Shin growled.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Renji shouted. Turning furious and hurt eyes to his captain he demanded, "What will you do if I say no?"

Byakuya hesitated. The look in Renji's eyes was so turbulent, and he wasn't sure he could calm them with his words. "Renji," he started to say, "Let's discuss this in private." It was the only thing he could think of. He had already known Renji would react unfavorably to the news, but he had also hoped to be the one to tell Renji about the elders' decision.

"What is there to discuss?" Shin asked. "The decision has already been made."

Byakuya turned his attention to the elder. "Leave, you are not wanted here. Your actions are shameful," he said. "Renji, follow me," he instructed as he turned, and headed down the corridor.

Not knowing what else to do, Renji followed his captain. With each step he took he pondered on what to do. He didn't want to live with a man that only felt a sense of duty toward him forever. That kind of life would be too empty. Yet, he wasn't sure he had the strength to run.

"Take a seat," Byakuya instructed as they entered his office.

Like a soulless being, Renji moved to the couch, and sat down. Byakuya took a seat beside him. Nothing was said between them for the longest time. It seemed like time was being slowed to a crawl as they just sat beside each other.

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night?" Renji finally broke the silence.

"You were in no condition for such discussions," Byakuya answered.

That was true; he hadn't been in the condition to listen to anything close to this at the time. But still, "Then you should have told me this morning."

"Yes, I should have," Byakuya agreed. "I am sorry you had to find out that way."

A bitter laugh left Renji with those words. "Why don't you just say it?" he demanded. Byakuya turned to look at his vice-captain. "Just say you're only doing this because you feel responsible for that night. Well guess what," Renji stood, "You don't have to be. As soon as the child is born we'll leave." Turning, Renji headed for the door.

Before he even took the first step away, he found himself pinned to the couch, with an enraged Byakuya hovering over him. Renji's breath froze in his lungs as he looked into the seething gaze of his captain. "It seems you need to be made aware of something," Byakuya said, his voice tinted with a hard edge Renji had never heard before.

"What is that?" Renji asked. He was shocked that he sounded so deviant despite the near life threatening situation he was in.

"The fact you assume I'm going to let you go," Byakuya said before claiming Renji's mouth forcibly.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, yep I'm stopping it there. So, figure out who my villain is? **

**Voice: Nope.  
Me: I wasn't asking you.  
Voice: I should still get a chance to guess.  
Me: No, you don't. You're in my head. You already have the answer.  
Voice: We've been through this. I don't go near your plot bunnies, mattie.  
Me: … Mattie?  
Voice: Yeah, I'm practicing for High Seas!  
Me: But I'm not writing that until after this one, unless it wins on the poll for next story to be posted.  
Voice: Can't hurt to hope. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reluctant Hope

_**Unplanned**_

**I am pleased to say this story is coming along nicely, though I am sorry this chapter is late.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Some OOCness in this chapter, okay a lot. But considering the content of this chapter, it's sort of required.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 5: Reluctant Hope_

Renji didn't know what to do. Part of him, a very loud part, wanted nothing more than to respond to Byakuya's kiss. The other part wanted to push him off, and run. Instead of doing either, he just laid there beneath his captain. His body felt alight, and his heart was constricting in his chest, but whether that was from his captain's actions or his words Renji wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he was confused.

When Byakuya pulled away, his gun metal grey eyes bore into Renji's crimson. There was pride and resolve within those familiar eyes, two emotions Renji knew so well from his captain. But there was also something else, something tender, and it gave Renji pause.

"Renji," Byakuya's voice was soft, but not particularly gentle, as he spoke, "I'm not taking care of you entirely out of responsibility. I could easily have done that without bringing you to the manor."

Renji's lungs felt like they were malfunctioning, and his heart was beating harder than he was sure was safe. Still, he managed to drag air into his lungs, and ask, "Then why are you taking care of me?"

Byakuya's eyes softened, and he threaded his fingers through Renji's hair. "Because, it's you," he answered before standing. "You need to eat."

"Huh?" Renji blinked several times, and just continued to stare up at his captain from his place on the couch. What was with the one-eighty in personality? One moment they were talking about why he was doing these things, the next he was telling him to eat? _'Did I miss something?'_

"It's important for you to keep up one your nutritional intake," Byakuya explained. "We were on our way here for lunch, so eat."

"Ah… yeah, right, thanks," Renji said as he sat up and looked at the lunch on the table. It was obviously professionally made, most likely by the Kuchiki's chef. Before Renji could, Byakuya dished out the food and handed him his share. Instantly he noticed it was larger than his captain's.

They ate in silence, and with each passing minute Renji's mind mulled over every word, gesture, and expression of his captain during their talk. Byakuya had seemed so forceful while pinning him, but his eyes had been in direct contrast to that. Though his touch was definitely strong, it wasn't painful; he obviously hadn't meant him any harm.

Glancing over to the quiet shinigami, Renji tried to make sense of what it all meant. Did he dare to hope that maybe, just maybe, he cared for him as more than a subordinate? A tightening in his chest was his answer. He hoped for it, but it was a reluctant and cautious hope.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, the foods great," Renji answered instantly as he adverted his eyes from the sight of Byakuya looking at him. He didn't want their eyes to meet. He was afraid of the questions he would ask if their eyes did meet.

"Renji," Byakuya called.

"Yes?" Renji asked as he reached for a cup of tea.

"Look at me," Byakuya instructed.

Renji tensed. "I can't," he whispered.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Renji barely caught sight of his arm moving out of the corner of his eye, before he felt his long fingers on his chin, directing him to look at him. "What is wrong?" Byakuya asked as their eyes met.

It was back, that tightening in his chest. It was wonderful and painful, mainly painful. Why did he have to feel like this? Why couldn't he just be happy with what he was being offered? Why did he want more? Looking into his captain's eyes he could see he was expecting an answer, an honest one. He bit his bottom lip. Fear gripped him as the words slowly rose. He fought to hold them back, but it was a losing battle.

"What do you feel for me?" Renji asked, his eyes closing the second the words were out. Every muscle in his body tensed, and his hands clenched above his knees. He was holding his breath as he waited for the other to reply.

It seemed like forever, but it was only a few seconds before Byakuya said, "I'm unsure."

Renji's eyes opened, and he took a shaky breath. It felt like his heart was breaking. True, he hadn't been rejected, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I see," he whispered. Even to him his voice sounded broken and shaky.

"Renji," Byakuya's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time," Renji said as he stood, and moved for the door.

"Renji," Byakuya called again, this time reaching out to stop him from leaving a second time.

"Please let me go Taichou, I have work to do," Renji said, he cursed himself for not being able to keep the hurt from his voice.

Byakuya's grip on Renji's wrist tightened. "First, tell me why you're crying?"

Renji's eyes widened, and he realized he was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It was the sobs that were causing his voice to break. "No," he answered. How could he explain that he felt like his heart had been ripped out?

"Renji!" Ichigo's voice filled the room before Byakuya could respond to Renji's words. Throwing the door to Byakuya's office open, his eyes widened at the sight of Renji crying, and Byakuya holding onto him. "What happened?" he demanded as he crossed the distance to them, and removed Byakuya's grip on Renji. "What did you do to him?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Ichigo's unclothed behavior. He opened his mouth to deliver his scolding retort, but Renji's words cut him off, "He didn't do anything. Come on Ichigo, let's go."

"But Renji," Ichigo turned around to look at his friend.

"It's fine," Renji said as he walked out of the room.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before he dashed after him. As they walked back to Renji's office Ichigo studied his friend. He had been on his way to check on him when he felt a fluctuation in his reiatsu. Concerned for him, he had rushed the last part of the way, and found him in Byakuya's office. That wasn't anything for him to be worried about, but seeing Renji's tears had really been unexpected. Other than when he had begged him to save Rukia he couldn't remember seeing Renji crying, and even then he was unsure if he had been crying.

When they entered Renji's office, Ichigo waited for him to be seated, and for the door to be closed before asking, "What happened?"

A broken laugh escaped Renji at the question. "He doesn't feel anything for me," he answered softly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked as he came to stand beside Renji's desk. "What do you mean by that?"

"I asked him," Renji said, his shoulders shaking. "And he said he didn't know. How is that possible?" Confused and slightly frightened crimson eyes looked up into brown. "How can he not know how he feels for me?"

"Ah, I don't know," Ichigo answered reluctantly. He knew that those words weren't the ones Renji wanted to hear, but they were the only ones he had to give him. "Maybe he's just as confused about all of this as you are?"

"I'm not confused though!" Renji shouted. "I know how I feel about him."

"And how is that?"

"I Lov-" Renji and Ichigo's eyes widened as the voice of the one to ask the question registered, and they turned to see Byakuya glaring at them from the doorway. "Taichou," Renji gasped, his face paling.

Ichigo returned the glare direct at them. He'd been on the receiving end of many of the noble's glares before, but this one held a heated edge to it that the others had not. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" he demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you," Byakuya stated as he walked further into the room.

"The hell it doesn't," Ichigo snapped. "Renji is my friend."

"So?" Byakuya asked as he came to stand in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's glare intensified. "So, that means I have the right to care about, and protect him."

"You have nothing to protect him from," Byakuya stated.

"Yeah I do," Ichigo stated. With the question look Byakuya gave him, he expanded his explanation, "I seem to have to protect him from _you_."

Renji's eyes widened as Byakuya reached for Senbonzakura. "Wait!" he shouted, cutting through the aggression in the room. "Ichigo, I'm fine, so go."

"You aren't fine," Ichigo countered. "People who are fine don't cry. Especially you!"

"Chalk it up to hormones," Renji tried for an excuse.

Ichigo gave him a disbelieving look. "You don't know anything about the stages of pregnancy, do you?"

Renji's face flushed with both anger and embarrassment. "Doesn't matter! Just get out of here!"

Ichigo regarded his friend closely for a second, before sighing, scratching the back of his head, and saying, "Fine, I'll go, but only because you said so." Stepping around Byakuya, he head for the door. Turning around when he reached it, he said, "But, if you need me I'll come back so don't hesitate to call for me."

"Got it," Renji agreed. He'd do anything to get him out of his office right now. Having his captain kill his best friend wasn't something he wanted to see. He also didn't want Rukia's brother to kill the man she was most likely in love with. That wouldn't go off too well.

"See you," Ichigo waved as he left the office.

Renji sighed, and plopped down in his seat. He had felt his heart stop at the sight of Byakuya reaching for Senbonzakura. "What were you going to do to Ichigo?" he asked.

"What were you going to say?" Byakuya countered with a question of his own.

Renji's eyes widened, then narrowed. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Byakuya stated.

Looking up to his captain Renji allowed his anger to show in his gaze. "Were you going to kill Ichigo?" He ignored Byakuya's question. He couldn't answer it, not right now.

Byakuya paused, "No."

"Then why did you reach for Senbonzakura?" Renji demanded.

"He insulted me," Byakuya answered.

"All he was doing was looking out for me," Renji countered.

"I can do that," Byakuya said.

Renji felt his eye twitch. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't _need_ anyone looking out for me? Yes Ichigo went too far with his words, but so did you!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Realizing what he had said, Renji looked away, and sighed. "It doesn't matter, just leave," he whispered. He didn't want to have this discussion, not while he was so tightly wound. "I'll see you back at the manor."

Byakuya hesitated, but after a minute he said, "I expect us to continue this talk then." Renji nodded, and Byakuya left.

The redhead slumped in his chair, his head resting on the desk. He had nearly confessed. The realization of that was weighing down on him, and he couldn't help but think of how badly that could have turned out. Still, from Byakuya's words and actions a small light of hope was shining through to him.

'_Maybe he does care for me,' _Renji thought cautiously.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya hesitated outside of Renji's office for a moment before heading back to his own office. He would have pushed for answers, especially a continuation of that unfinished phrase earlier, but he knew pushing Renji when he was cornered wouldn't get him an honest response.

"_I lov-"_

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as the broken sentence rang in his ears. He didn't need Renji to actually say it to know what he was going to say, he had already said the same thing that night, but he wanted to hear it from him while he was sober.

"_Taichou," Renji's voice was constricted as he moaned beneath him, "I-I love you."_

Sitting in his chair behind his desk, Byakuya considered what to do. He knew he cared for Renji, and he desired him. But, he wasn't sure that was enough to hold the fiery redhead to him. It was obvious that Renji didn't see their child as a strong enough link to hold them together. He had proven that earlier by saying he would leave, with the child.

'_What does he want from me?'_ Byakuya thought desperately. It was a pointless question. He knew what Renji wanted, but he wasn't sure he could give it. Giving so much of himself to a second person, taking such a chance a second time, Byakuya wasn't sure he could do it. He knew for sure that if something was to happen to Renji if he did, he wouldn't live through it a second time.

Still, he refused to let Renji go. He had planned to allow his vice-captain to slowly come to him, but with this unplanned addition he didn't have that much time to wait. From his point of view, the child was both a blessing and an unneeded complication in their already complex relationship. If it wasn't for the pregnancy he would have gradually shown Renji he cared, until he willingly came to him. Now it seemed he'd have to do things differently.

'_Renji will still come to me willingly,'_ Byakuya confirmed. _'I know he will.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Renji's finally catching on! Kind of… Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Voice: Byakuya's arrogant.  
Me: Yeah? So?  
Voice: Just saying.  
Me: You make little sense.  
Voice: I could say the same for you. What is up with this chapter? It's all over the place!  
Me: That's intentional.  
Voice: Really?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: If you say so. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Offered Compromise

_**Unplanned**_

**I've been exhausted from doing several different things, so I haven't been writing. But, my energy is back kind of, so here is the next chapter. Sorry for the unexpected delay.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 6: Offered Compromise_

Renji sighed as he walked into the Kuchiki manor. After finishing off his paperwork he no longer had anything to do. He couldn't spar with the other members of the Sixth Division, instead he had watched them for a while. He helped some of the new recruits with their stances, and gave some advice. It wasn't long though until he became bored with the passive lesson, and excused himself. After that he had wondered around the Seireitei for a while. The walk had been rather uneventful, and as such he had decided to return to the manor.

"Abarai-dono," a servant stopped as he walked by and bowed to the redhead. Straightening up he asked, "Is there anything you need?"

Renji shook his head, and walked passed the small man, "No, I'm fine thank you. Ah, but can you tell Kuchiki Taichou that I'm already home when he gets back?"

"Of course," the servant answered with another bow, and continued on with whatever it was he had been doing before spotting Renji in the hall.

Walking along the corridor, Renji made his way to the garden, and sat down. His feet dangled over the edge of the walkway, his eyes were cast out to the pond, and an almost resigned expression was on his face. He knew what was coming once Byakuya returned, and he knew there was little he could say to change the situation. If the elders of the Kuchiki family wanted him to remain at the manor permanently then of course Byakuya was going to see it done. Still, it bothered Renji that this decision had been made without his consent. He wasn't a pet, he had rights.

"Yo, Renji." The redhead turned to see Ichigo and Rukia walking over to him, a smile on both their faces. Normally he wouldn't have a problem, except their smiles were just a little too innocent for his liking.

With narrowed eyes he asked, "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing," Rukia answered a little too quickly for it to be anything but a lie.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and held out a book. "Here, we thought you might need this," he said.

Renji cautiously reached out, and accepted the book. Looking at the pale cream cover his crimson eyes widened, _The Trials of Pregnancy and Motherhood_. Looking back up at his two friends he glared and with a tight voice demanded, "What is this?" He held up the book and waved it around for added affect.

"A book about pregnancy and motherhood," Rukia answered as if he was an idiot. "It says so right on the cover."

Renji felt his eye twitch. "I can read. What I want to know, is why are you giving it to me? This is about _normal_ pregnancies, right?"

Ichigo sighed, "Look there are no books on male pregnancy, but this should be a good starting point. My dad suggests this book to the girls that come to the clinic and are worried about their pregnancy. It's detailed, and isn't biased in its opinions." Renji gave him a speculative look. "It also has different exercises you can do while pregnant," Ichigo tried for his final ace. He knew Renji well enough to know he was probably already going stir crazy.

"Really?" Renji instantly opened the book, and flipped to the table of contents.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and laughed at the excited expression on Renji's face.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya was just finishing up with the last of his work for the day when a knock at his office door drew his attention. "Who is it?"

"Rikichi," was the hesitant answer.

Grey eyes looked up at the door. "Enter," Byakuya instructed.

The door slid open, and Rikichi, the young shinigami that was always following along behind Renji, walked in. Byakuya noticed how the youth seemed upset, and wondered what it was that would bring the other to his office at this hour. Rikichi looked at his captain with a mixture of awe and jealousy. This was the person Renji had chosen over him after all, and it stung to know that.

"What do you need?" Byakuya asked as he finished stacking the paperwork in the outgoing box.

Rikichi flinched, then straightened his posture, and looked directly at the imposing man before him. "I've come to talk about Abarai Fukutaicho," he announced.

Byakuya's eyes flicked up to the small shinigami. Though he could see determination in his eyes, it was offset by the shaking he could see in his legs. "What about Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Rikichi took a deep breath. He couldn't back out now. "I love him!" he declared. Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously on the other, but Rikichi didn't seem to notice the shift in the much stronger man's mood. "I want him to be happy," he continued, "And if that's with you then fine. But, if you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Byakuya demanded. Rikichi looked at his captain, and paled. He could see his reiatsu flaring slightly around him. "I don't know what kind of ideas you've gotten in that head of yours, but I have no intention of hurting Renji."

"You don't intend to love him either," Rikichi somehow managed to say.

Byakuya glared at the youth. "That is none of your business."

"It is too, I already told you I love Renji," Rikichi declared.

"He's mine," Byakuya said walking passed the other. "And I do not intend to let others have him."

"But," Rikichi spun around and froze at the cold look in Byakuya's eyes.

"Give up," Byakuya instructed as he left his office, leaving Rikichi standing there alone in the middle of the room.

Walking down the corridors, Byakuya headed for Renji's office. If Rikichi had come to him with that business then there was the chance that he had gone to talk with Renji as well. Though he doubted that scrawny boy could be enough to make Renji change his mind, he wasn't going to take any chances. Renji was his.

Reaching the door, he knocked, and waited for Renji's permission to enter. But when no answer came after he knocked a second time, he opened the door, and stepped inside. His grey eyes narrowed when he saw no one sitting at the desk.

"Oh, Taichou if you're looking for Abarai Fukutaichou he went home about three hours ago," a passing shinigami said.

"Was he not feeling well?" Byakuya asked as he closed the door.

"Don't think so," the shinigami answered politely. "He seemed fine when he was at the practice grounds earlier."

Byakuya's eyes widened at that, and after quickly excusing himself he turned and headed down the corridor. He had one thought on his mind as he walked, to get home, and see what was wrong. Furthermore he wanted to know exactly what Renji was doing at the practice grounds.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji was sitting beneath a sakura tree by the koi pond, reading the book Ichigo and Rukia had given him, when Byakuya returned to the manor. Instantly he asked where the redhead was, and was directed to the garden. Stopping on the porch, Byakuya looked out to the serene scene of Renji reading beneath the tree. Nothing seemed wrong with him, though he was curious as to what had his vice-captain so enthralled.

"Wait, this requires a partner?" Renji suddenly said. "I guess I could ask Ichigo."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what Renji was talking about, but if he needed a partner for anything shouldn't he be asking him? Stepping off of the porch, he silently approached the pondering redhead. "I heard you went to the practice grounds today," Byakuya said as he reached him.

Renji jumped slightly at the sound of his captain's voice, turned, and looked up at the other man. "What? I go there every day," he answered.

"In your condition," Byakuya said shortly.

Renji's eyes narrowed. "I didn't practice, just helped the new recruits. It happens to be part of my job." Standing, Renji walked past Byakuya, turned, and added, "And please, stop referring to the pregnancy as a condition. I'm not sick!"

Byakuya had the near uncontrollable urge to sigh as Renji walked away from him. He had hoped to have a calm conversation with the other when he came home, but it seemed that was impossible for the two of them at present. Still, this had to be taken care of. Turning around he followed Renji to his room. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said as he stood in the doorway.

Renji regarded him coldly for a minute before sighing, and saying, "I know, I didn't mean to snap. Come in. You want to talk right?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered as he closed the door behind him, and took a seat opposite of Renji. "As you know the elders decided that you are to become a permanent resident of the manor. This is due to the fact that our child will be the Kuchiki heir."

Renji's eyes widened as the reality of those words slowly sunk in. He hadn't thought about it that way. He'd just assumed they were being controlling jerks. "He will?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Byakuya nodded. "As such, the child will require a formal education and strict training. For you to remain as a continual part of the child's life, like I want you to be, having you stay within the manor is the best available course." Byakuya left out the part that if Renji refused he'd probably never get to see the kid.

"And if I refuse what? I never get to see my child?" Renji asked, his eyes narrowed.

Byakuya's own eyes widened a bit, and he smiled slightly. "I see, you do understand." Renji bristled and Byakuya could tell he was going to start arguing. "But, even if you did refuse to stay here I would still permit you to see the child. You are the mother after all." Renji cringed at the use of the word mother in description to him. "So, what is your decision?"

Hesitant silence filled the room as Renji thought about what it was he wanted to do. He didn't want to give the child up, and he wanted the child to know Byakuya. "I'll stay," Byakuya sighed as moved to leave, but Renji's voice stopped him, "On one condition."

"Which is?" Byakuya asked.

Renji looked at his captain and the man who held so much of himself without even knowing it. "I want to know what you really feel for me," he said. "The truth, that's all I want and I'll stay."

Byakuya looked at the redhead. He could see no lie in his eyes, nor any hesitation. Taking a deep breath he centered himself and thought about his answer. Renji deserved more than just his usual prideful response. "I care for you," he finally said causing Renji's eyes to widen slightly. "I can't say it is to the same extent that you care for me, but I can say if you were to be touched by another man I'd kill them."

"Uh," Renji's mouth gaped open at his captain's words. "Um, okay. Good to know." A smile formed on his face, "Thank you Taichou, as promised I'll stay."

It wasn't how he wanted this to happen, but if Renji was going to stay than he couldn't ask for anything more. "That's good," Byakuya said as he stood and moved to the door. "Oh, what is it you need a partner for?"

"Huh? Oh, some exercises that were identified in this book," Renji said, showing Byakuya the book. "It's something Ichigo gave me. It lists several exercises that can be done throughout the course of the pregnancy."

Byakuya's gaze settled on the book, mainly the title. He couldn't help but think what Ichigo was thinking when giving Renji that book. "I'll be your partner," he stated.

"What?" Renji gaped further at the man.

"I do not like repeating myself," Byakuya said. "I'll be your partner for those exercises. We'll discuss times later."

"Uh, yeah okay," Renji nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face.

Byakuya hid his pleasure at seeing Renji so happy, and quietly left the room. It wasn't how he planned on it going, and he wasn't pleased with it all ending on a compromise, but the fact was Renji was staying. He couldn't have asked for more, other than perhaps having Renji join him in his room. But, he wasn't going to push for the impossible just yet. Renji would come to him in due time. He just had to sit and wait for that time to come.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yay! Progress! Again, sorry for the delayed chapter. The book title is fiction, if there is such a book in existence, it is complete coincidence. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Appointment

_**Unplanned**_

**Now that the "misunderstandings" are out of the way, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 7: The First Appointment_

Renji panted as he completed another set of sword swings. Reaching up, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his uniform. Even if he couldn't spar with others it didn't mean he had to completely stop practicing with Zabimaru. A couple hundred practice swings every morning should be enough to at least keep him from going stir crazy during this forced absence from active duty. These morning practices also helped to quiet Zabimaru, who had become just as restless.

It had been a week since Byakuya and he had come to a compromise, and Renji was slowly starting to fall into a routine at the Kuchiki manor. He could do without everyone referring to him so formally, but he had accepted that there was little he could do about it. He was Byakuya's vice-captain, and also the one carrying the Kuchiki heir. That fact was still taking a while to take root though. It was just so weird to think that something born from him was going to be in such a high position.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Crimson eyes looked over to Byakuya standing on the bridge over the koi pond. "The sun is barely up. What are you doing out here?" he asked as he walked over to him.

"Just practicing a bit," Renji answered with a grin as he sheathed Zabimaru. "I'm sorry if I woke you Taichou."

"You didn't," Byakuya assured as he reached his side, and reached out for a stray lock of Renji's hair. "Should you really be practicing with your zanpakuto?"

Renji shrugged. He was trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he watched Byakuya twine his hair between his fingers. The red contrasted harshly against Byakuya's smooth pale skin. "It should be fine," he answered. "As long as I'm not sparing with anyone there isn't really a possibility of me getting hurt."

"I see, then that's okay," Byakuya said as he released Renji's hair, and took a step toward the pond. "You have an appointment with Unohana Taichou today, correct?"

"Yes, it's the first one of my prenatal sessions," Renji answered as he gathered the few things he had brought out with him, a towel and water bottle.

"What time is the appointment?" Byakuya asked.

"14:00," Renji said as he sat down beneath one of them many sakura trees. "I have to be there ten minutes early though," he added.

"Will you be heading there from the office?" Byakuya asked, his back still turned to Renji.

"Yeah," Renji sighed. "I've got reports that need to be filled out."

"Then I'll make sure I'm ready to go when you're ready," Byakuya said as he turned and headed back toward Renji.

"Huh?" Renji asked. His eyes widened as Byakuya bent down. When he felt his captain's lips pressing against his, his eyes closed, and he tilted his head so their lips could move together easier. One of Renji's hands reached up and gripped the front of Byakuya's robes, while Byakuya's hands went to Renji's hair. After removing the hair-tie, he threaded his fingers into the soft fiery mass.

Byakuya's tongue passed along the seam of Renji's lips, silently requesting entrance. A soft moan escaped the other man as he obediently opened his mouth. As Byakuya began to explore the warm cavern his reiatsu began to rise. A shiver ran down Renji's spine as the stronger shinigami's power washed over and enveloped him. His own reiatsu responded, rising up, and mixing with Byakuya's.

As the need for air became too great, Byakuya pulled away slowly. He kissed Renji lightly several times as he sat back, and ran his hands down Renji's shoulders, to his arms, and took his hands in his. "I said, I'll take you to your appointment," Byakuya answered Renji's previous question.

Still slightly dazed from the kiss, it took Renji a moment to catch on to what it was Byakuya had said. "Oh, okay," he said after his mind caught up. "I'll wait for you then." A soft blush rose to his cheeks as he tried to hide how happy he was that Byakuya was going to be at the appointment with him.

Despite Renji's attempts to hide his pleasure at the idea that Byakuya would be there with him, Byakuya could easily see through him. Years of fighting and working alongside each other hadn't been just for show. Byakuya was certain he could read Renji better than anyone else, even his closer friends, when it came to most things.

"Come," Byakuya instructed as he stood, "Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Yeah," Renji nodded, and stood. Recollecting his things, he followed after the noble across the bridge and back to the mansion.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

In the shadows two pairs of eyes locked onto Renji's figure as he followed behind Byakuya to the Sixth Squad offices. Even in his present state the vice-captain was a powerful opponent, and with Byakuya beside him it was even more dangerous. The two watched as people greeted them, and Renji smiled brightly. The more they observed the more they wondered why such a person would be their target, but then again that didn't really matter.

They had already accepted the job. Their client didn't want to see that man beside Kuchiki Byakuya. The reason was unknown, as they had no use for such information, and the client himself had remained anonymous.

"When should we make our move?" the one on the right asked.

"First we need more information. We can't attack while the noble is around," the one on the left said.

"Then we wait until he's alone?" the right one asked.

"No, we wait until he's isolated," the left one answered.

Two identical smiles appeared in the shadows before the figures vanished. They would wait. They would bide their time. They would look for the perfect moment, then strike. The target must not live.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji sighed as he finished off another report, and stretched. Breakfast had been rather quiet, what with Rukia and Ichigo both returning to the Living World. Byakuya had seemed to be in a lighter mood as well. A smile spread across the redhead's lips with the memory of their time under the tree. Since they had talked Byakuya was slowly becoming more assertive in his actions towards him. Renji just wished he could make a move himself.

He didn't know why, but every time he thought about making a move to kiss or even just touch the other man he froze. Was it because he didn't have the confidence? Probably, though it hurt to admit that. Byakuya still seemed so far ahead of him, and just like a monkey reaching for the moon it seemed pointless for him to hold out his hand. So he waited for the other to come to him. It was selfish, and cowardly, but it was all he could do.

A knocking at his door drew his attention from his thoughts. He didn't even need to call out to ask who it was, he could feel his captain's reiatsu from his desk. "I'm almost done," he said as the door slid open.

"How much longer?" Byakuya asked as he walked over to him.

"I just need to sign this last document," Renji answered as he read through the report, and signed his name at the bottom. "There, finished." Standing, he moved toward the door, but was stopped by Byakuya's hand on his arm. "Something wrong Taichou?" he asked. He was thankful his voice didn't give his nervousness away.

"You skipped lunch," Byakuya stated as he looked Renji over.

"Well, yeah," Renji sighed, "It was the only way I would have had time for the appointment."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Reaching up, he pulled Renji down to his level, and kissed him. Renji's breath stilled in his lungs as Byakuya's reiatsu washed over him for the second time that day. When Byakuya pulled away, Renji was left panting and weak in the knees.

"After the appointment is over we'll go out to eat," Byakuya declared as he moved to the door.

Renji watched him with disbelieving eyes, before realizing that Byakuya was waiting for him to follow, and quickly caught up. As they walked to the Fourth Squad Renji pondered how to handle this new side of his captain. Yes, he liked Byakuya touching him, kissing him, and showing open concern for him; but it was still hard to get use to. Over course it had only been going on for a week, maybe it just wasn't enough time to get use to the change.

With his thoughts still jumbled up, Renji barely noticed that they had arrived. Isane met them at the door, a smile on her face as she caught sight of them. "Abarai-san, before the appointment I need you to fill these out," she said handing him a couple of forms on a clipboard.

"More paperwork," Renji groaned as he took the papers and a pen.

"And Kuchiki Taichou, if you could fill these out as well," Isane said nervously as she handed Byakuya a set of papers.

"Why must I fill something out?" Byakuya asked as he looked at the clipboard holding the documents still in Isane's hands.

"Um, we need to compare your information so we can predict any possible problems that may arise with the pregnancy and child," Isane answered.

"I see," Byakuya said and took the clipboard. Without any further questions he filled out every form.

"Here you go," Renji said handing the paperwork back over to Isane once he was done.

"Thank you," Isane bowed. "Now if you'll just follow me, and we'll get you changed."

"Changed?" Renji asked, his voice was slightly whiny as he followed after Isane.

"Yes, into a gown for the examination," Isane explained.

Renji sighed. If it was needed for the examination than he really couldn't complain. Still, he hated the idea that he had to change out of his uniform, put on strange clothes, and then get back into his uniform later. It just seemed like a real waste of time in his eyes.

As Renji changed Byakuya finished off his portion of the paperwork, and handed it over to Isane. She accepted it with a bow, and excused herself. Sitting down in the guest chair in the room, Byakuya considered the questions on the paperwork he had just filled out. Most of them seemed fairly standard family medical history, blood type, and personal medical history. But some of the other questions he doubted were standard for medical records. One in particular struck him as an odd question to ask: _How often do you and your partner engage in sexual behavior?_

Not knowing how else to answer he had answered honestly. They'd had sex once, which was how they were in their current situation. But he was making it a point to touch and kiss Renji whenever he could. He knew his vice-captain was reassured through such actions, and it seemed Renji was still too unsure to initiate any contact himself. That was fine though, Byakuya liked being in control.

"Man, I hate these things," Renji complained as he stepped out from behind the changing curtain.

Byakuya looked up, and instantly had to hide his amusement at the site of Renji in what was basically an oversize nearly see-through shirt. It looked like something that was meant to be taken off instantly, not meant to be worn for long periods of time. When Renji turned around to set his uniform on the exam table, Byakuya got a full view of his exposed backside. The tattoos covering Renji's body were bold against his sun kissed skin, and were just as prominent on his back as they were on his front. Looking at the sight Byakuya had a hard time controlling his desire for the younger shinigami.

"Something wrong Taichou?" Renji asked turning around, and taking a seat on the exam table.

"No, I'm fine," Byakuya answered instantly. He was never happier for his iron self-control than at that moment.

A knocking at the door stopped them from talking further, and Unohana walked in. "Good afternoon Abarai Fukutaicho, Kuchiki Taichou," she smiled at them. "Shall we see how you're progressing?" Moving across the room, she set a file down on a table, and moved to Renji's side. "Please lie back," she instructed.

Renji did as he was instructed, and the examination began.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji sighed as he stepped out of the room, and walked down the hallway. Byakuya was waiting for a list of dietary requirements, but Renji just wanted out of the hospital. Nothing against the members of the Fourth Squad, but he never did like being in them much. As he left the building the sun hit his skin, and he instantly felt better.

"Yo Renji!" The redhead turned to see Ikkaku and Yummichika walking toward him. "Did you just get out of an appointment?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes," Renji answered as he leaned against the building.

Yummichika looked around, his eyes narrowing when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Did you come alone?" he asked.

Renji shook his head, "No, Taichou's just getting something from Unohana Taichou right now. He'll be out in a minute."

"Ah, that's good," Yummichika said with a smile.

"Hey Renji, you know out of everyone who was announced as pregnant the only one that came as a real surprise to everyone was you," Ikkaku said, his voice jovial and boisterous as always. "I mean, no one expected you and Kuchiki Taichou to be in that kind of relationship!"

'_That's because we aren't,'_ Renji admitted to himself. It hurt to even think it, but they really weren't what would be classified as lovers, were they? "Yeah, I guess it did come as a surprise," he said instead.

Yummichika easily noticed the slight hint of restraint in Renji's voice. Reaching out, he set a hand on Renji's shoulder, and said, "If you need anything you can come to us at any point. You know that, right?"

Renji smiled, and nodded, "Thanks Yummichika."

"Renji." The three turned to see Byakuya standing a bit away from them his usual expression in place, until his eyes landed on Yummichika's hand still touching Renji's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, and he moved toward them. "Let's go," he said taking Renji's hand, and pulling him away.

Yummichika and Ikkaku were left standing there. One of them was completely confused. "What just happened?" Ikkaku asked.

Yummichika just laughed. "It's nothing to worry about. Come on, I don't want to be late for my appointment," he said pulling Ikkaku toward the entrance.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So… jealous Byakuya! YAY! Oh, and a bit of something else.**

**Voice: EVIL! Who would target a pregnant person?  
Me: Why are you asking me? You know I won't say anything, though it is obvious.  
Voice: It was a rhetorical question.  
Me: Oh…  
Voice: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning of a Feud

_**Unplanned**_

**I am SO sorry for this belated update, but I was caught up in watching One Piece. Bad excuse I know, and I'm extremely sorry for ignoring my writing for so long.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 8: Beginning of a Feud_

Back at the Kuchiki manor Renji was trying to relax. Not only had he been taken out of the field, but his hours in the office were being shortened as well. The second wasn't because of doctor's orders though. No, Byakuya just felt that Renji shouldn't over exert himself for long periods of time and had given him a set amount of hours to do his work. At the end of the designated time, whether he was done or not, Renji was to leave and head back to the manor. Most the time Byakuya accompanied him home, and then returned to the office.

"He's treating me like I'm some delicate girl," Renji mumbled under his breath as he sat in his room. "I'm not going to break." What he wanted to say was that he wasn't Byakuya's late wife, but knew that that was an unprovoked statement.

"Abarai-dono, you have visitors," a servant announced from outside the door.

The redhead sat up, and glanced at the door. He recognized the duel reitsu signatures, but couldn't place where he had sensed them before. "Let them in," he said.

The door slid open and Byakuya's grandfather stood there beside Shin, the Kuchiki elder. Renji's eyes narrowed slightly as the pair stood before him with a confident air about them. Ginrei seemed to be taking him in with a serious expression, as if he was pondering a complex question. No doubt he was trying to figure out how his perfect grandson had ever been foolish enough to sleep with someone of Renji's class, or at least that's what Renji thought he was thinking about. Shino on the other hand was glaring openly. Renji already knew the guy didn't like him, so it didn't bother him.

"Can I help you?" Renji asked as he stood up so he didn't feel like they were looking down on him anymore than they already were.

Ginrei gave the redhead a small smile and moved into the room. "I just came by to welcome you to the family and manor. I'm sorry for the late introduction, I've been busy handling some official business. I'm Kuchiki Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather," he introduced himself politely.

Renji was a bit confused by the friendly banter, but liked it none the less. "Abarai Renji," he answered with a grin. "Sorry to impose on you like this."

"No trouble," Ginrei smiled. "Byakuya wouldn't sit still unless you were here anyways."

A soft blush rose to Renji's cheeks with those words and he fumbled for something to say in return. "Um, care to sit down?" he offered. He nearly kicked himself for his tactless words. The man didn't need an invitation to sit, it was his house!

Still, Ginrei accepted the offer nobly, "Yes, thank you." Turning he pinned the other man accompanying him with a stern expression, "Shin, take a seat."

"With all respect Ginrei-sama, I do not see the point in this visit," Shin said, his voice filled with the smug pride that Renji had come to acknowledge with nobles during his childhood. He obviously didn't want to be seen with someone of Renji's birth.

Ginrei's eyes narrowed. "Renji-san is Byakuya's partner and a fukutaicho, you should show him the respect worthy of such a position," he warned.

Shin tensed under the stern warning, and with strained control took his seat beside the former family head. Renji looked at the pair then to the servant waiting in the hall. "Can you please bring us some tea?" Renji asked, he still wasn't use to giving orders to the staff.

"Right away," the servant bowed and went off to get the requested drink.

With nothing else to do, Renji took his seat opposite the two elders. He found it odd that he had been brought to the manor to limit his contact with stressors, and now one was sitting in his room. The flow of time seemed to still and the air grew dense as silence filled the room.

"Was there a reason for this visit?" Renji asked, finally unable to bear the scrutiny of the two before him.

Ginrei nodded, "Yes. I would like to know how you feel about my grandson."

"Wha-" Renji caught himself before he started cussing at the noble. Taking a deep breath he collected himself before continuing, "Excuse me, but why do I have to tell you something like that?" Despite his brave words he could feel his face heating up.

"As his grandfather I just want to make sure he isn't chasing shadows," Ginrei answered.

Renji's face twisted slightly with confusion. He had no idea what the older shinigami could possibly mean by that. "Okay," he sighed, "I care for Taichou, deeply."

"Tch, of course you're saying that now," Shin snapped. "But what about after the child is born? Are you still going to say the same thing?"

Renji's eyes narrowed on the elder. Just because the man was a noble didn't give him the right to speak to him like that. "I don't see how my current state has anything to do with my answer," Renji replied, his voice dangerously low.

"In simple terms, because you're staying here and your future depends on your answer," Shin explained, a proud smirk adoring his voice.

Renji seethed. This man was threatening him, and in a sense threatening his unborn child. "I don't take well to threats," Renji warned, his reiatsu flaring. He could tell the man before him wasn't nearly as strong as Ginrei and Byakuya, and the fact Shin shrank back was further evidence of his inferior strength.

"He won't do it again," Ginrei promised, his strong voice cutting through the growing tension in the room. Turning his eyes to Renji he gave him a calming smile, "You need not worry about his words Renji-san."

Renji looked to the other man and made an effort to calm down. The thought that this man was possibly threatening his child had sent him into a rage, and it wasn't easy coming out of it. Thankfully his saving grace appeared making it easy.

"Get out." Ginrei and Shin turned to see Byakuya glaring death at them both.

"Byakuya," Ginrei stood and went to greet his grandson, "Welcome home."

"Welcome back Byakuya-sama," Shin said as he bowed to the young noble.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed on the elder. "I said, get out. I will not have you around Renji if you cannot be civil," he repeated.

Ginrei sighed. This wasn't how he had expected this meeting to go. He had honestly just wanted to formally meet Renji. Shin had insisted on accompanying him. "We were just greeting Renji-san," Ginrei tried to explain.

"Greetings don't involve threats," Byakuya stated as he walked passed his grandfather and approached Renji. Kneeling down next to the redhead Byakuya looked him over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Renji snapped as he refused to meet Byakuya's grey gaze.

"Watch how you speak to him," Shin demanded.

"No, you watch how you speak," Byakuya ordered. "Renji is not in the wrong here, you are." Standing, Byakuya turned his wrath in its entirety on the smaller man. "You will not approach Renji again with such hostility, am I understood? If you do anything to threaten him again you will suffer the consequences."

"Byakuya," Ginrei stepped in, his eyes narrowed on his grandson. "Though I admit that Shin's actions are worthy of reprimand, that is not the way to handle it. As the head of our family you should know that."

Byakuya's eyes widened, and he took a step back. It had been some time since the last time his grandfather had lectured him about his behavior. "Still, this is your final warning," Byakuya held to his words. "Now leave."

Ginrei sighed, this definitely was a failed visit. "Understood, we'll be leaving now. Shin, come on." Standing Ginrei led the way out.

As the pair of elders left the servant returned with tea. The man looked around for a second, and asked, "Would you like me to take this back?"

"No, bring it in," Byakuya instructed.

The servant did as he was told, and set the tea down on a small table. After Byakuya excused him, he closed the door behind him, and left. This left the two in the room alone. Byakuya looked over to Renji, who was busy acting like his tea cup and its contents were really interesting.

"Why didn't you refuse to see them?" Byakuya asked.

Renji released a strained laugh. "Like I could do that, he's your grandfather," he answered.

"True, but you didn't have to put up with Shin-san's treatment," Byakuya reasoned.

"I wasn't," Renji countered. "I was just trying to control myself."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed on the redhead for a moment. He could understand why Renji didn't want to start a fight with the Kuchiki elder, but he didn't want to see him become submissive because of this. "I'll handle him," Byakuya decided as he reached out, and removed the hair-tie from Renji's crimson locks. Running his fingers through the silken strands he gave him an almost smile, "He won't bother you again."

Renji didn't want those words to make him warm, but they did. The fact that Byakuya was so concerned for him was comforting, in an odd way. "Thank you," he mumbled. The pair looked at each other, leaned in, and kissed gently.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Shin seethed as he walked to his own house. He couldn't believe that Byakuya had taken that peasant's side. Yes the man might be carrying the Kuchiki heir, but that was only because of a horrible twist in fate. Something had to have made Byakuya loose his senses long enough to embrace such a thing as Abarai Renji.

Entering the home he shouted at a servant to bring him his tea, and he went to his library. Still enraged, he began to look through his copy of the family archives. He was searching for any instance when a similar relationship had occurred.

A soft knock at the door didn't draw him from his search, and a young woman walked in. "You're scaring the servants Grandfather," the woman said as she set the tea down before him.

Shin stopped reading, and looked up at his granddaughter. Like all true born Kuchiki's she held an air of importance about her. She had long dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. And though he hated to admit it, she was weaker than even Byakuya's adopted sister Rukia, which was why she wasn't a shinigami. Still, she was a beauty when compared to most. As he looked at her a thought occurred, maybe Byakuya had turned to his fukutaicho because he had nowhere else to turn.

A smile curved his lips. Closing the book in front of him, he gestured for his granddaughter to take a seat. "Miho, what do you think about our head, Byakuya-sama?" As Miho's eyes widened Shin began to formulate his plan. Soon Renji would be out of the picture and she would have a chance to enter onto the scene.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

It was late when Ichigo and Rukia returned to Soul Society and the manor. They had successfully cleared out the hollows that were attacking a small graveyard that had several lingering spirits. Both were exhausted, but pushed themselves to see Renji before retiring. They found the redhead leaning against Byakuya, who was reading a book under a lamp on the porch.

The pair exchanged a brief shocked expression before announcing themselves, "We're back."

Renji bolted up at the sound of his friends' voices. He had been so relaxed that he hadn't noticed them approach. "Welcome back," he smiled at Ichigo and Rukia as they came to sit next to them.

"I'm home Nii-sama," Rukia said.

"Welcome home," Byakuya responded as he continued to read. He was upset that Renji had moved away from him, but didn't show it.

"So, have you looked at that book?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and I've tried a few of the exercises," Renji answered with a sigh. "But they all seem so simple and not challenging at all."

Ichigo laughed, "Well they're meant for human women. Don't worry you'll find them hard to do when you start to show."

Renji blinked, "Show?"

Ichigo gaped at his friend and his cluelessness. "When you begin to start getting bigger. You know, around the belly," Ichigo tried to explain.

"Oh, you mean when I start getting fat," Renji said bitterly. It was obvious he wasn't looking forward to that.

"It won't be too bad," Rukia smiled at him. "Who knows you might look good."

Renji and Ichigo both looked at her like she was crazy. "Doubt it," they said at the same time.

"It's possible!" Rukia defended her claim. "Right Nii-sama?"

Byakuya looked away from his book to see his sister looking at him imploringly, and Ichigo and Renji glaring at him. "No comment," he said and returned to reading.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

In the shadows of the Kuchiki manor two sets of eyes watched the four shinigami closely. They had looked for an opening all day as they studied their target. The only time they could find that Renji and Byakuya were apart was in the afternoon after Renji returned to the manor. It was a short opening, but it was the best option.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Shin's plot is starting to move! And what part will Miho play? More to come!**

**Voice: You leave them hanging for a MONTH and then throw them this curve ball… you **_**are**_** evil.  
Me: I can't deny that.  
Voice: There's no helping you. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Unseen Danger**


	9. Chapter 9: Unseen Danger

_**Unplanned**_

**So, how have you all been? Good? Great! Here is the next chapter. Updates will be erratic for a while. I'm trying to get into a rhythm that works for both writing and school work. Please be patient with me.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 9: Unseen Danger_

Byakuya watched Renji as he talked with Ichigo about the different exercises in that book he'd gotten, and when he could perform which ones. There had been an argument about what the exercise were for, apparently they were meant to prepare a woman for childbirth, but Ichigo had talked Renji out of abandoning the routines. The noble didn't understand the substitute's logic in the matter, but saw no reason to interfere either. If these routines would keep Renji from being bored than it was fine.

"I still don't see why I have to practice the breathing," Renji complained under his breath as he walked away from Ichigo and came to sit beside Byakuya. The redhead was pouting and Byakuya couldn't help but find it cute, of course he didn't word that thought.

"Unohana-Taicho said it was a good idea, right?" Byakuya asked as Renji reached for a pastry and nibbled on it. He'd noticed his second in command had grown a sweet tooth recently.

"Yeah," Renji sighed as he finished off the sugary confection. "She said it would be a wise course of action. Some of the other guys are even thinking about forming a group."

Byakuya noticed the glance Renji sent him as he said that. "Do you want to join?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yeah," Renji admitted with a grin. "Ichigo is going to be teaching it for a while, and I'll get to be around the other guys."

A tendril of jealousy threatened to creep up, but Byakuya pushed it down. It was irrational to be upset over Renji spending time with Kurosaki. It was obvious that the half breed had feelings for his sister, something he'd have to address soon, so he had no reason to be feeling anxious over the time he spent with his Renji.

"Would you like to come with me?" Renji's question drew the man from his thoughts.

"Where?" Byakuya asked.

Renji frowned. "To the group when it gets going," he stated a little impatiently.

Realizing he'd obviously missed something, Byakuya put on a soft smile and said, "Of course. I said I'd be your partner, didn't I?" Leaning over he kissed Renji's brow causing the taller man to blush. This was another thing he'd noticed; Renji was becoming sweeter in his reactions. Byakuya believed it was because of the progressing pregnancy. Unohana had warned them that changes might occur in the carrying father's personality.

Renji beamed and leaned against Byakuya. "Thanks," he sighed as his eyes drifted close. The morning sun was warm and it was easily lolling the redhead back to sleep.

"Yo Renji, we better get going!" Ichigo's voice drew the content pregnant man from his half-slumber. "We're going to be late."

"Got it, I'm coming," Renji shouted as he stood and brushed off the pants of his shinigami uniform.

Byakuya watched him with seeming disinterest. "Where are you going?" he asked once Renji seemed ready to leave.

"Shopping," Renji sighed. "It was Yummichika's idea."

"What are you shopping for?" Byakuya asked as he stood and followed Renji as he left the garden.

Renji cringed. He couldn't even believe he, a man, was shopping for such items so there was no way he wanted to say it out loud! Still, Byakuya had asked and he wasn't going to lie. "Maternity clothes," he mumbled.

Byakuya's grey eyes widened for a moment and he had to hide his amusement at the idea. "If you need anything send a Hell Butterfly," he instructed instead as he kissed Renji softly and headed for the Seitreitei.

"Come on Renji!" This time it was Rukia's voice and Byakuya fought to keep his smile from showing. He just knew when he saw him later today his redhead would be extremely irritated.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

It wasn't even thirty minutes in and Renji was already wishing to leave. He didn't mind shopping, but why were they in a female kimono shop? Surely they could have gone to one that served both sexes? Was this really necessary? Judging by the way Yummichika, Rukia, and Rangiku were fluttering about, yes it was.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Ichigo sighed as Rukia picked up a crimson fabric, held it up to look at Renji, and smiled. "You do realize that's for a girl right?" the orangette tried for the third time since arriving.

"The fabrics used in this shop are softer and easier on the skin," Rangiku explained as she dragged poor Hanatarou over to a collection of blue fabric. "You'll thank us when you start to show and want something comfortable to wear."

"Plus I know the owner of this place," Yummichika chirped as he sifted through some green fabrics. "She understands the circumstances and is willing to help us."

Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall. Renji was sitting down and trying to look as small as possible. "They're not going to listen," Ikkaku warned as he sat down next to Renji.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo frowned.

"Why is Rukia picking out your fabrics?" Ikkaku asked Renji.

"She said something about not being able to trust me to pick good quality goods," Renji answered with a put out tone.

Ikkaku stared at the mortified redhead with a similar expression. "Let's just hope they don't have Chappy patterned fabric," the bald man whispered.

"We can only pray," Ichigo and Renji said in unison.

As the girls and Yummichika fluttered about the shop like the ecstatic creatures they were, dragging Hanatarou with them, Renji glanced outside to the streets. He had the strangest sensation of being watched. He'd been passing it off as nerves due to the pregnancy, but now it seemed much more intense. It was like the owner of the gaze was trying to figure out his movements.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered gaining his friend's attention.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo confirmed.

"One, maybe two," Ikkaku added, his eyes never leaving Yummichika.

"Can you see them?" Ichigo asked as he nodded at Rukia who was now holding up a navy blue fabric roll.

"No," Renji answered as he continued to casually scan the street through the window.

"We'll stay in a group for now," Ichigo instructed. "No telling what they want."

The other two nodded their agreement just as the others approached. They each had four choices of fabric, thankfully all seemed gender neutral. "Now to get fitted," Yummichika cheered.

Rukia reached down, grabbed Renji's arm, and dragged him along with the others to the back. Ichigo and Ikkaku followed along, stopping at the entrance and standing guard.

"Who do you think is the target?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hard telling," Ichigo shrugged. "But seeing as they've been looking at Renji most the time, it's a safe bet to assume they're after him."

"Should we tell Byakuya?" Ikkaku suggested.

"I'll do that when we go back to the Seireitei," Ichigo confirmed.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji sighed as he took his seat in his office. After shopping all morning he was exhausted. The girls and Yummichika had dragged them along to four other shops after leaving the kimono shop. After the fifth shop the thought of food was brought up, and Renji excused himself. It had become a habit to eat with Byakuya now and he didn't want to break the routine.

Just as he knew he would, Byakuya knocked on Renji's office door at exactly 12:30. "Come in," Renji said as he continued to read through the report in front of him. Thanks to the shopping trip he was also now behind on work, again.

"Put that aside," Byakuya instructed as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Almost done," Renji said as he continued to read.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed on the redhead. Setting the meal out he waited for Renji to come over, but once he was done and Renji hadn't joined him he glared. Standing, he went to Renji's desk, took the report, and set it down on the side of the desk.

"I was just finishing it," Renji complained as he tried to reach for the piece of paper.

Byakuya expertly blocked his attempts to continue working. "You need to eat," he stated clearly.

Renji paused, looked up at his Captain, and sighed. "Okay, got it," he said as he stood and followed Byakuya back to the couch. If it wasn't Rukia and Ichigo being overprotective it was Byakuya, though Renji was sure Byakuya was twice as protective as Ichigo and Rukia combined.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Renji smiled as he signed the last report for the day, stood, and left his office. He thought about going to Byakuya's office, but remembered his Captain was in a meeting so he turned toward the exit and headed home. After lunch the day had been relatively quiet, allowing Renji to get his work caught up. The only disturbance was the constant feeling of being watched.

It had started up again as soon as Byakuya had left him after lunch. Obviously whoever was watching him didn't want the Kuchiki head to notice. As Renji watched he kept his senses alert for any hints as to who his shadows were. They were keeping a fair distance and were more than skilled at masking their appearance.

Every now and then Renji would stop and talk with a passing shinigami, often taking the chance to survey his surroundings. As with at the shop he didn't see anyone that posed a threat.

'_Is it a new type of Hollow?'_ Renji considered as he waved at a passing group of Academy students. _'No, I don't sense any of the usual reiatsu. So a soul?_

As he thought about who his pursuers could be he rounded the corner and came to a dead end. With his back to the wall he drew Zabimaru. "Why don't you come out already? I know you've been following me," he declared as he stood at the ready.

"He knows we're here," a voice whispered from the shadows.

"He does indeed. Should he show ourselves then?" another voice responded to the first.

Renji's eyes narrowed on a patch of shadow just at the entrance to the area he was in. Staring at it, he gasped when two figures began to form out of the dark air. At first they were nothing but vague figures, but soon the two began to take shape. Two heads, four legs, torsos, chests, arms, eyes, hair, mouths within a matter of seconds two boys stood before Renji. They couldn't have been any older than sixteen upon death.

"What do you want?" Renji demanded of the two. He thrust Zabimaru in their direction and allowed his reiatsu to spike. He wasn't going to take any chances just because they looked young.

"You," the one on the right said. His eerily pale green eyes appeared to see nothing, but everything at the same time.

"We've come for you," the one on the left stated. His blue lips turned up at the corners as he advanced on Renji.

"I hope you realize what it is you're doing," Renji warned as he gripped Zabimaru's hilt tighter in preparation for the oncoming fight.

"Kill Abarai Renji," the green eyed one said.

"Collect payment," the blue lipped one said.

Renji's eyes narrowed. That answered the question about who they were and why they were following him. Now he just needed to know who their employer was.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked with a bored tone as he stepped out of the Commander-General's office.

"I thought you would like to know that someone has been following Renji," Ichigo said cutting straight to the point.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he turned to look at the youth. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, but two people have been following Renji around since this morning," Ichigo explained. "Ikkaku and I thought it was best to tell you."

"Why didn't Renji say anything to me?" Byakuya demanded as he walked toward the Sixth Squad's buildings. His paced was controlled, but he was obviously in a rush to return to Renji's side.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered as he followed along with him.

Just as they reached the gate to the Squad Six a spike of reiatsu was felt by both of them. It was Renji's. Byakuya's eyes widened and Ichigo cursed. At the same time they flashed out and ran toward the direction of the reiatsu. As Byakuya raced to reach his redhead he searched for traces of his attackers. They'd pay for this assault with their lives.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Ichigo and Byakuya are on their way! Do they make it in time?**

**Voice: Renji doesn't need their help. Let them be late.  
Me: But that would defeat the purpose of having Byakuya save him!  
Voice: Why should Byakuya save him?  
Me: So I can do a romantic rescue scene!  
Voice: … You're hopeless. Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**A Thousand Wounds**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Thousand Wounds

_**Unplanned**_

**So, have you all had time to decide how you want this first fight to go? Yes? No? Need more time? Well I've given you like a month, so times up!**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 10: A Thousand Wounds_

Renji's eyes narrowed as the two stepped towards him. He kept his grip on Zabimaru light, but secure, as he readied for the oncoming attack.

'**Strike first!'** Zabimaru's voice rang in Renji's head. **'Don't just stand there.'**

'_I know,'_ Renji shot back at his sword and stepped forward.

Raising his blade above his head he swung. The blades separated and sped toward the one with odd colored eyes. With a flicker of their images they disappeared, each reappearing just off to the side of Renji. Crimson eyes looked at each of his advisories. They weren't just some random small fry who were good at hiding their presence. He might actually have to try with them.

'**Keep on guard,'** Zabimaru warned.

'_I know that,'_ Renji shot back as he parried an attack from the blue lipped one. As he backed away he caught sight of the weapons being used by the duo. It looked like a Sai, with one long prong that extended roughly three feet and two smaller six inch curved prongs acting as guards on each side, but instead of being used in pairs it looked like each attacker only had one. The redhead found that odd, but then again he'd seen many weapons during his life so he quickly got over his bewilderment.

"Must kill him," the one with the light colored eyes said. "He must not live."

"Collect payment once he's dead," the blue lipped one said.

Their small chant combined and flowed as if they were keeping each other in a trance with their words. The echo affect was starting to piss Renji off. He didn't care what these two had to do! In his aggravation he barely noticed when the blue lipped one flickered behind him. Spinning on one foot, Renji blocked his attack and chanted softly.

The boy's head tilted to the side, until the chant registered. He tried to pull away, but the Sai's blade was caught between the joints of Zabimaru.

"Shakkaho!" Renji shouted. The red flame shot from Renji's palm and slammed into one of his attackers.

"Nii-chan!" the cry of the other filled the small area.

Renji turned, ready to face the other one, but the grunt of someone getting up warned him before he became too focused. Blocking just in time, he pushed the blue lipped one away from him. The pale eyed one ran toward him, and Renji flicked him back with a well placed swing to the side. It would have cut him in half, but he blocked with his own Sai.

"Nii-chan, are you alright?" the pale eyed one asked. His voice was trembling and there was no hint of the icy confidence from earlier.

"I'm fine," was the response. Like his younger sibling the older brother's voice was shaking.

"Should we retreat and try again?" the younger asked hesitantly.

"No," the older snapped. "The job must be finished. He must die. We must receive payment."

The younger breathed deeply and Renji watched as his worry seeped away. "He will die. He must die. When the job is done will receive payment."

The slow chanting was picked up by the older and soon they were advancing on Renji. The redhead's eyebrow twitched. He was really starting to find these two irritating. Taking his own centering breath, he regained his stance. Without waiting for them to attack he sent Zabimaru flying toward the younger. He wasn't surprised when the older blocked the attack. Spinning his handle he pulled Zabimaru back, whipped the blades around him, and sent him flying again this time at a side slash. The oldest grunted as the first blade made contact and began to pull.

Renji would give him credit, he was strong. He held the attack off as the blades sawed at his own weapon. He pulled Zabimaru back and moved for a repeat attack, but had to quickly cover his right. The younger had snuck up on him.

"Die," the boy whispered as he pierced Renji's leg with his Sai.

The redhead grunted, but refused to fall. Kicking the boy away he sent the third attack toward him. Wide pale eyes were all that the older registered as Zabimaru pierced the younger's body.

"No!" the tortured cry of the older brother rang out. His own eyes, so much different than his brother's, were alight with anger and grief as he ran toward Renji. It was obvious he was no longer thinking about his job.

Renji pulled Zabimaru back to him, ready for the attack. Before he could do anything a smooth voice called, "Scatter Senbonzakura." Hundreds of blades sparkling in the light like cherry blossoms surrounded the second attacker, shredding him.

Renji watched as the body fell to the ground, lifeless eyes looking straight into his. With a silent command he sent Zabimaru back to sealed form and slipped it back into its sheath.

"Renji!" Ichigo's voice drifted to him and he found himself locked in his friend's arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Renji answered as he tried to pry Ichigo's arms off of him. Though he was happy for his friend's concern it was Byakuya who held his attention. The look in those grey eyes was like mercury. Renji couldn't tell if he was upset or angry. After a second he decided it was a combination of both.

"Kurosaki, release Renji," Byakuya instructed as he stepped over the body of the one he had dispatched.

Ichigo shot him a glare, but did as he was told. Renji remained still as Byakuya advanced on him. He could feel the other's gaze sweeping over him, and he silently prayed for him to overlook his leg. No such luck, the second Byakuya saw him favoring it his grey eyes narrowed. Sheathing Senbonzakura, he reached out for Renji, lifted him in his arms, and in an instant they were outside the Kuchiki manor.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Shin paced his study. He could never image those two would have failed. They came so highly recommended, and Renji should have been weakened in his current state. At least, that's what he'd been lead to believe with everything he'd read.

"Grandfather, is everything alright?" Miho asked as she brought him his tea. "When will I be able to see Byakuya-sama?"

Shin stopped pacing long enough to grab a cup and take a sip, but soon he was trying to wear a hole into the tatami again. "I'm working on it dear," he said as he looked out the window. The main house was just beyond the wall, but he couldn't see passed it. Maybe he should just send Miho over to check.

Stopping again, Shin glanced at his granddaughter. She was sitting patiently at the table, but he could see her irritation rising. The years of discipline he'd given her weren't for nothing but she still had his short temper.

"Would you like to go see him now?" he asked.

Miho's face lit up like a full moon. "Can I?" she asked in response.

"He should be home. Just go over and see how things are going," he instructed.

"Of course, thank you Grandfather!" she cheered and rushed from the room.

"Walk calmly girl!" Shin shouted after her. Hopefully this little visit would bring his little Miho to Byakuya's attention and he'd get rid of that low-born curd!

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya was fuming, and it was obvious to everyone within the manor. The servants were giving him a wide range of clearance as Unohana-Taichou checked over Renji. She'd healed his leg so it would stop bleeding and covered it with a bandage. She's also checked over the rest of him. There were a few bumps and bruises, but nothing to serious. Right now she was doing a thorough exam of the child. They were all worried that the fight might have been too much for the unborn baby.

With a soft smile, Unohana placed the covers over Renji and signaled Byakuya to come and sit beside his Fukotaicho. "Renji is in no danger, and the child is perfectly alright," she said.

Both parents visibly relaxed with that news. Byakuya looked at Renji with such a tender expression that the older woman had to look away out of discretion. He reached up and ran his fingers along Renji's cheek gaining his attention.

"You scared me," he declared. His voice was harder than his eyes and actions spoke of. "You should have told me you were being followed."

"I didn't think it was important to mention," Renji mumbled.

Byakuya's anger flared with that statement. "You could have been killed!" he snapped.

"I had it under control!" Renji retorted.

"Calm down," Unohana cut into the argument. "Renji, you'll have to stay off of your leg for at least two days. Byakuya, I understand you are upset over the events, but you must not lose your temper."

And Byakuya realized she was right, he had lost his temper. Nodding shallowly he said, "I understand."

Unohana looked at the other captain for a long moment before decided he did understand. "Then I will be taking my leave. Call me if anything else happens," she instructed.

"Of course, thank you," Byakuya said as he stood and showed her out. When he came back in Renji was already trying to get out of bed. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Going to my room," Renji said as he slipped a robe on.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "No," he said.

Renji paused in standing and looked at his Captain. "What?" he asked.

"I said no," Byakuya repeated. "You'll be staying in here from now on."

"But," Renji's face turned the same shade as his hair, "This is your room."

"It is," Byakuya confirmed as if that wasn't a problem.

"The servants and family might not like that," Renji whispered, his eyes downcast. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and his stomach was fluttering as if Hell butterflies had taken up nest in it.

Byakuya, noticing Renji's embarrassment, walked forward and sat beside him. Placing two fingers beneath his chin he made him look at him. "I want you to stay next to me," Byakuya said in an extremely uncharacteristically gentle voice. "I need you to stay with me."

Renji's eyes slowly widened as Byakuya spoke. He knew what he was saying, but he wondered if Byakuya realized it. The words were so much like a confession that Renji couldn't bring himself to say no. As a matter of fact he couldn't find his voice at all. So, instead of answering, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Byakuya's.

The noble's eyes widened minutely before closing. He pressed in closer to his redhead, his hands going to his hair and threading through the crimson locks. Renji's hands gripped at the front of Byakuya's robes as the elder leaned him back. Renji's legs parted as if on instinct and Byakuya settled between them. Both moaned as their bodies met and seemed to mold to the other. Byakuya's lips left Renji's and traveled to his neck. He licked, sucked, and kissed down the black tattoos lining his tanned flesh.

Renji gasped as Byakuya's teeth closed around his pulse point. They both felt like there was a fire being lit within them, and it was quickly burning everything else away. When Byakuya shifted his hips slightly their arousals brushed and both released pleasure filled pained gasped. Wanting, needing more Byakuya thrust against Renji eliciting more of those delicious sounds from his redhead.

The fire was rapidly building and soon it was a roaring blaze that seemed to have blocked everything else out. Until a soft knock at the door snapped them back to reality.

"What?" Byakuya shouted, not bothering to mask his irritation at being interrupted.

"Miho-sama is here to see you Byakuya-sama," a servant announced.

Byakuya looked back to Renji. Grey eyes held crimson captive. Renji bit his bottom lip unsure of what to do. The act was all Byakuya needed to make up his mind.

"Tell her I'm busy," he said. He vaguely registered that the servant acknowledged his words before he reconnected his lips with Renji's.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked when they broke apart for air.

"I'm not stopping," Byakuya said, his tongue licking along Renji's jaw before returning to his lips and delving inside. Renji moaned, all thought of the visitor forgotten as Byakuya's hands began to stroke up and down his body. The sensation of having Byakuya touching him like this was more than he'd ever hoped to have again.

"Taichou," Renji mewed as Byakuya's fingers barely brushed his straining erection.

Byakuya smirked against Renji's lips. Having Renji sober for this made it far more pleasurable. "It's not Taichou," he whispered against his lips. Renji looked at him with a confused expression. Moving to Renji's ear he whispered, "What do you want Renji?" he purred his name right before pressing his hand against his hard on.

Renji gasped, and his hips bucked. He didn't recall feeling like this that time. This was so powerful that it threatened to overtake him already, and he still had his clothes on!

"You," Renji moaned.

"Me, what?" Byakuya asked.

Renji whimpered. "I want you, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's smirk turned into a loving victorious smile. Finally, he had him. "Of course," he whispered.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, do they go all the way? Or does something stop them? Find out next chapter!**

**Voice: You do realize they're going to kill you, right?  
Me: My death equals no updates.  
Voice: Oh right…  
Me: Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Passion's Embrace and Sorrow**

**(Words from Soundboard: I'm going to beat aliendroid to a pulp, so don't worry. She'll still be living to write the next chapter.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Passion's Embrace and Sorrow

_**Unplanned**_

**As I'm sitting here waiting for it to get dark so I can watch fireworks I figured I'd do some typing. After the fireworks: I finished it later.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rated: M (LEMON in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 11: Passion's Embrace & Sorrow_

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Miho demanded. Her brown gaze was fixed on the small man as he stood firm in front of her.

"I am sorry," the servant bowed, "But Byakuya-sama is extremely busy at the moment, and cannot be disturbed." The slight man hid his amusement at the situation. He wasn't a fool, of course he knew what was going on, but as a servant of the main household he would not allow such sensitive information to leave his lips. No matter how much this woman glared at him.

Miho fumed. She was being turned back by such a person! "Do you have any idea who I am?" she hissed, trying to keep herself under control.

"Miho-sama, granddaughter of elder Shin-sama," the servant answered instantly.

His quick and precise answer only seemed to enrage the woman more. "If you know that much," she growled, her calm persona forgotten, "Then why are you sending me away? Get Byakuya-sama now!"

The servant sighed. "Byakuya-sama does not wish to be disturbed at this time. If you would like to come back later I'm sure he'll be glad to see you then," he stated calmly.

Miho appeared to be three seconds away from blowing up on the small man, but just before her timer went off she seemed to deflate. "Fine," she said, "I'll be back after supper, make sure Byakuya-sama is expecting me then."

Before the servant could respond to her, she turned on her heel and left with a haughty huff and her nose in the air. As she walked between the Kukichi manors her mind was racing with possibilities. She'd never been so humiliated, and she wanted to know the reason why. Despite all of her efforts though she could think of no reason that would keep Byakuya from dealing with important visitors, such as herself, even if they were unannounced.

"Welcome back Miho-sama," a servant bowed as she reached her house.

"Tea," Miho ordered as she headed for the library.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya admired Renji's dark tattoos as he watched his fingers trace each one at a time. He'd removed the robe Renji was wearing and now was staring down at his exposed flesh with raw lust. His fingers reached the redhead's hips and began to rub small slow circles into the skin above the hollows of his pelvic.

"Byakuya," Renji moaned, arching slightly into the touch of the man above him.

Byakuya's eyes traveled from Renji's face, tracing the path of his tattoos, to his chest, stomach, hips, passed his neglected length, down his legs, and back up. He loved being able to see every inch of his redhead. Last time, in the dimly lit storage shed, he hadn't gotten the chance to see much of Renji's body. This view was one reason why the lights were still one.

"Mmmn," Renji squirmed as Byakuya's fingers glided along the base of his cock. He so desperately wanted to be touched, and Byakuya knew it. He also hungered to have him again so, taking mercy on his lover, he wrapped his fingers around Renji's length and began to pump him.

As he worked at the redhead's length he reached for a small bottle of lotion he had purchased in absolute secrecy. Popping the cap, he applied a generous amount onto his fingers and brought them to Renji's entrance. He was determined to do this right. Leaning down he captured Renji's lips and whispered, "Relax," into his mouth.

Crimson eyes opened to look up into grey. It took him a moment to register what Byakuya was talking about, but when he did he nodded and willed his body to relax. A second later a finger was being pressed into him. A groan escaped kiss bruised lips only to be swallowed by the ones responsible. Renji's hands went to Byakuya's shoulders, his fingers biting into his Captain's pale skin.

Byakuya hissed under the biting pain, but pressed on. Adding a second finger he began to scissor the two, carefully stretching the muscles restricting his entry. When a sharp moan slipped from Renji Byakuya smiled into their adjoined lips. Repeating the action that had cause Renji to call out like that, he thrust his fingers in deep and twisted them slightly. He hit that one spot within the redhead, and he was moaning louder now.

"Ahn, no-now, plea-please," Renji panted as he tried to gain a semblance of control over his thoughts. "Byakuya-ah-a, I…oh kami," Renji cried unable to think beyond the feeling of euphoria coursing through him.

"I know," Byakuya answered the unspoken plea. Removing his fingers he grabbed the tube up again and coated himself with the slick substance. Removing his other hand from Renji's length, he gripped his legs, parted them wider, and brought himself to the moist entrance.

Renji whined, his body rebelling against the loss of friction, and Byakuya entered him. Slowly he eased his shaft inside of Renji's passage, both biting their lips as they tried to control their voices. Renji released one of Byakuya's shoulders and brought his arm to his mouth. Biting down he fought down the feeling of pain with another source. Byakuya was trying not to just slam forward, he knew it would just hurt Renji if he did.

"Bya-kuy-a," Renji called in a soft voice. "Hur-ts," his voice broke.

Byakuya stilled his movement, leaned down, and removed Renji's arm from his mouth. He grimaced at the streak of blood that was painting his lips. "Slow," he whispered as he licked Renji's lips. "We'll go slow," he promised.

Renji look up at him, his eyes filled with tears. Nodding Renji encouraged his Captain to continue. Inch by inch, second after second, slowly ever so slowly Byakuya gently entered his Vice-Captain. If was minutes before he finally completely sheathed within Renji's heat. Both shuddered and panted as they tried to control themselves. Byakuya wanted to move. Renji needed to adjust.

"Taic-"

"Byakuya," Byakuya cut Renji off sternly. Crimson eyes looked up to him. "No titles here," he added softly.

"Byakuya," Renji corrected, "Please… move."

Byakuya's grey eyes widened a fraction before he pulled out, and slid back in with care. Renji winced a bit for the first few thrusts, but soon the pain had faded being replaced by a dull kind of desire. When Byakuya adjusted his angle the only thing Renji felt was bliss. He called out, his fingers biting into the covers of the bed and Byakuya's skin once again. His legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist, letting him go deeper within him.

"More," Renji panted.

Byakuya said nothing as he pulled back from Renji's lips, sat back slightly, and began to thrust into his lover harder. Both were quickly becoming lost in the pleasure joining them. Their reiatsus were spiking and mixing within the air of the room.

"Renji," Byakuya panted. He could feel his climax coming upon him, but he was determined to have Renji finish first. Reaching for his forgotten length he retook up the rhythm he had set previously. "Come on Renji," he husked as he leaned down at bit down on his collar bone.

"Ah Byakuya!" Renji shouted, his release being torn from him with that one spike of unexpected pain.

The shuddering massage of Renji's inner walls dragged Byakuya's release from him. "Renji," he growled, his composure forgotten as he buried deeply inside of his lover.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"Care to repeat that?" Shin growled at his granddaughter.

Miho coward in the face of her grandfather's wrath. She knew the man would never do anything that would harm her permanently, but that wouldn't stop him from punishing her physically. "Byakuya-sama wouldn't see me," she repeated, her voice quivering.

"Did you not explain it was important?" he demanded as he stood from his desk and approached her.

"I did," Miho nodded, her body trembling.

"What was he doing that was so important?" Shin asked.

"I do not know," Miho answered.

Shin's eyes narrowed on the girl he had raised from infancy. His own son had been a disappointment, having chosen love over duty, but this child had proven to be his saving grace. Now was his chance to put those long years of planning and work into action. Of course if he couldn't get Byakuya to see Miho it would do him little good.

"But," Miho's voice drew the elder from his thoughts, "I did arrange an appointment to see him later tonight."

Shin smiled. She truly was everything he'd raised her to be. "Good work," he rewarded her with an affectionate pat on the head. It was the closest he came to physically encouraging the girl.

"I promise to bring his eyes to me," Miho swore with such firm conviction that Shin felt no traces of worry.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya looked at the servant before him with a mixed expression. He was calm, his previous activities had seen to that, but he was also irritated. The servant had come in a minute ago, obviously waiting until he felt it was safe to come close to the room. He'd announced that Miho, the lady that had been at his door previously, would return after dinner. He could care less, but figured it was something that he should have expected.

"Did she give an exact time?" Byakuya inquired as he checked over his shoulder to make sure Renji was still asleep, and fully covered.

"No," the servant answered politely. "She just said she'd be back after dinner. What do you wish for me to do?"

Byakuya considered his options. He couldn't imagine what Shin's granddaughter would want from him, after all he'd never met the woman before. "When she arrives show her to my office," he instructed. A stirring next to him alerted him to Renji waking. "Now leave," Byakuya ordered.

The servant bowed and left silently. Just as the door slid closed Renji rolled over, his crimson eyes opening. At first everything was blurry and his head was fogged up with sleep. But within seconds everything came flooding back and he bolted up. Instantly he regretted the sudden movement. Groaning in pain he reached for his lower back.

"Easy," Byakuya instructed as he reached for the newly woken shinigami. Renji didn't have the strength or desire to fight his captain's commanding touch and allowed himself to be pulled against his chest. "I was a bit rough at the end, I apologize."

Renji's face heated up, the shade matching his hair. "No need to be," he whispered. "It isn't like I didn't enjoy it."

Byakuya hid the barest trace of a smile that threatened to show on his face in Renji's hair. "Dinner will be prepared soon, can you get up?" he asked.

"Maybe," Renji answered.

"I can have it brought here if you aren't up to moving," Byakuya stated.

Renji thought about that. Having dinner in bed after all that would definitely be nice, but then again it would also be incredibly embarrassing. It would be like announcing what they had just done, not like everyone didn't already know of course. Still, he wouldn't be seen as such a spoiled person as to be coddled.

"No, I'll take dinner in the dining room," Renji finally said.

Byakuya regarded the redhead in his arms for a second before nodding and saying, "Okay." It should be alright for Renji with his injured leg to walk to the dining room. It wasn't too far away.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

"Right this way, Miho-sama," the servant that had sent her away directed her way to Byakuya's office.

The Kukichi woman didn't bother looking at him as she followed him through the halls. She was beyond embarrassed that she had to come here twice to receive an audience with the head of the family. Sure this was all her grandfather's idea, but she wasn't completely against the idea of becoming the wife of Byakuya. Actually the idea was entirely appealing to the young woman.

"Oh, Renji-sama," the surprise in the servant's voice drew Miho's attention. There sitting on the porch beside a shinigami with orange hair was the most striking man she'd ever seen. His flame red hair was damp and blew gently in the evening breeze, he was wearing the typical shinigami garb, and the playful smirk adoring his lips drew her attention to them. "What are you doing out here?" the servant asked.

"Having tea," Renji answered instantly as he held up a tea cup.

"Byakuya said it was alright," the orangette said.

"Of course," the servant bowed. "Is Rukia-sama home, Ichigo-dono?"

"She's filing a report," the one Miho assumed was Ichigo answered.

The servant bowed. Turning his gaze he indicated a door directly behind the duo on the porch. "Byakuya-sama's office his through there," he said politely. "Shall I announce you?"

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya's commanding voice said as he slid the door open and stepped out onto the porch. Miho was overcome with a sense of terror at the sight of the man before her. This was Byakuya? "What is it you needed from me?" he asked.

"I," Miho's voice broke as she tried to find the words to explain the reason for her appearance.

"You're scaring her Taichou," Renji scolded as he stood. His natural job as a buffer between Byakuya and others slipping to the surface. "He isn't that scary, honestly."

Miho looked at the redhead with a relieved expression. His warm and kind aura was like a fresh wind on a spring day.

Byakuya did not miss the expression. Reaching out he threaded his fingers in Renji's long hair. Several drops of water slipped from the slightly damp strands. "You should dry your hair better before sitting outside," Byakuya reprimanded as he kissed the hair.

In that second Miho's heart shattered. Tears glistened in her eyes, causing all but one to become confused. Quickly she excused herself, and ran from the main Kukichi house.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, what is Miho going to do now? And for who did her heart break? **

**Voice: Wait, did she just?  
Me: Yep.  
Voice: Oh, wow. She's way out of her league.  
Me: Perhaps.**

**Well, please review!**

**Note: The next chapter shall start after a time jump.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Second Trimester**_


	12. Chapter 12: Second Trimester

_**Unplanned**_

**Wow, I've been trying to get back into my betaing, not easy considering I've got so much going on. On that note, if I'm your beta and I didn't contact you via email PLEASE GET A HOLD OF ME! As for the rest of you, here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Saru**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, or the original characters associated with it. Now, any OC's appearing do belong to me.**

_Chapter 12: Second Trimester_

Unohana's warm smile greeted Renji and Ichigo was she walked into the room. "I've got the results of our tests, and if you want I can also tell you the sex of your child," she said as she took her seat.

Renji licked his lips and sat up a bit straighter. His stomach was really starting to swell now, but he wasn't nearly in "full bloom" as Yumichika was calling it. Still, the distending of his stomach was starting to become a nuisance. If not because it was literally in the way, but because everyone wanted to touch it! Did becoming pregnant suddenly mean your personal space was voided? If so he'd like to get a hold of the person who decided that.

"Everything is fine, there are no abnormalities with either of you," Unohana continued. "The reiatsu has stabilized as well so you shouldn't have to worry about exchanging reiatsu with your partner regularly."

Renji's eyes widened. Did that mean he couldn't kiss Byakuya anymore? Or, sleep together? He looked over to Ichigo, a bit hopeless. The orangette could only shrug.

As if understanding the redhead's distressed Unohana smiled and said, "That doesn't mean you two can't engage in such activities, but I do recommend cutting down on intercourse." Renji's face went bright red with that declaration. "It could put a strain on you, no other reason. So, would you like to know the sex of the child?"

Renji thought about that for a moment. He had hoped Byakuya would be with him when they found out the sex, but family matters had taken him away today. At least he had Ichigo with him. Plus, Renji couldn't contain his curiosity. He wanted to know! "Yes please," he answered.

The healer nodded and glanced at the paperwork she had brought with her. "You can tell Byakuya-taichou that you two are having a boy," she said.

Renji's eyes slowly widened and lit up. A boy! He couldn't believe his luck. They were having a boy!

"Congratulations, Renji," Ichigo said, gripping Renji's shoulder and smiling at him.

"Thank you!" Renji beamed, his smile growing impossibly large.

"I'm only telling you," Unohana said as she stood. "Now, unless you have any questions, I need to get to the next patient."

"No, thank you Unohana-taichou," Renji bowed lamely as the woman gathered up the papers and handed him one. It was a document stating that Renji was fine and the sex of the child. It also listed the day and time for his next appointment.

"See you next week," Unohana said as she left.

Renji and Ichigo followed her out, and headed for the exit. He couldn't wait to see Byakuya and tell him! As they walked Renji's stomach growled. Ichigo couldn't contain the tendril of laughter that slipped from his lips.

"Let me guess, something sweet?" Ichigo joked.

Renji didn't respond, and just headed for the closest bakery. If Renji was thankful for one thing it was that he craved rather normal foods, as long as those foods were packed full of sugar. Of course everyone was making sure he ate regularly and had a balanced diet, but no one denied him his sweets either.

"How about we go to the deli?" Ichigo said as they got closer to a bakery he knew Renji wouldn't be able to leave without several boxes of treats. "We can get a glazed ham sandwich for you, and a brownie for dessert."

Crimson eyes looked over to chocolate brown. He could see what Ichigo was doing, but he was offering brownies in place of taking him away from the bakery.

"Don't you dare go in there!" Renji flinched and looked over to see Rukia walking over to them. Actually there was one person who dared deny him sweets, and that was none other than the small female fukutaicho walking toward him. "You aren't supposed to eat too many sweets."

"I hadn't my mind up about going in yet or not," Renji snapped a little irritated that she'd decided to show up now of all times.

"I was just suggesting we go to a deli," Ichigo interjected, hoping to stave off a fight.

Rukia glanced over to the substitute and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go Renji," she gave him such a scathing look that he couldn't bring himself to argue. Well at least he'd still get something sweet. Ichigo had promised him a brownie and glazed ham on his sandwich.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Byakuya listened as his grandfather and Shin discussed several mundane topics, topics which didn't require his presence. He should be at the hospital with Renji at the appointment, not sitting here listening to this. With each second that ticked by he felt his self-control slipping. He understood his duty to his family, but this had nothing to do with that. All they were doing was talking about cleaning the archives!

"Byakuya-sama, what do you think?" Shin asked drawing Byakuya from his murderous thoughts.

"I think you should proceed with the way it has always been done, and stop bothering me," Byakuya said as he stood.

"Where are you going Byakuya-sama?" Shin asked, distress in his voice at the sight of the family head leaving.

Byakuya paused. With as much control and poise as he could summon, which was all of it, he said, "I regret leaving early, but Renji has an appointment today and I'm already late."

"Then it won't matter if you miss a few more minutes," Shin said with a wave of his hand. "Now that the archive issue is out of the way we must discuss something important."

Byakuya felt his fingers twitch toward the hilt of his sword. "What issue may that be?" his grandfather asked.

Shin looked over to the former head and smiled. "I believe it is time that Byakuya-sama takes another wife," he announced.

"What?!" Ginrei demanded.

"I refuse," Byakuya stated.

Shin motioned for the two men to calm down and listen. "You're going to need someone to help you raise the coming heir."

"Renji will help raise our child," Byakuya stated, cutting Shin off.

Shin sighed, "With all due respect, a man cannot replace a woman. The baby deserves a real mother. Not some man who was only able to get pregnant because of some fanatic's experiment."

"Shin, we agreed that Renji would remain within the manor and part of the child's life!" Ginrei reminded him.

"True," Shin nodded, "But that doesn't mean he must be a pivotal piece, or even remain so close."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Was this man suggesting he toss Renji aside for another to raise their child? "Say what it is you're trying to say," Byakuya commanded.

Shin smiled, "I offer up my granddaughter, Miho, for your future wife. You'll find nothing wrong with her. And she'll make a great mother to your child."

"Renji's and my child," Byakuya corrected. Shin went to argue that point, but stopped short at the look in Byakuya's grey eyes. "I'm going to say this only once, I have no intent to take anyone for a wife. Renji is the only one who will have any part in raising _our_ child, and I will not hear another word about this ridiculousness!"

Without giving Shin a moment to recover he left the room and headed for the hospital. He needed to see Renji. He needed to make sure he was okay. He needed to hold him in his arms and feel the reiatsu of their child.

How dare that pompous ass even suggest something so outrageous?! Even if he wasn't with Renji he'd never consider another for his wife. It was only because of his love for his late wife, Hisana, that he held back so long in accepting Renji into his life. He sure as hell wasn't going to let something take him away now.

Coming upon the section for the Fourth Squad, he slowed and collected himself. It wouldn't do him any good to enter upset. He took one step into the compound and was stopped by someone's voice calling out to him.

"Byakuya-taichou, what are you doing here?" Byakuya turned to see Yumichika and Ikkaku walking over to him.

"I'm looking for Renji," he answered.

The couple looked at each other than back to Byakuya. "But Ichigo took him to get something to eat," Ikkaku explained.

"Where?" Byakuya asked.

"The deli just outside the Sixth Squad's compound," Ikkaku answered.

"Thank you," Byakuya said, turned, and used shunpo to get there. He arrived at the shop just in time to see Rukia lean over and whack Ichigo upside the head, and Renji to laugh. He loved the sight of Renji laughing. Not delaying, he stepped into the shop, ordered a sandwich, and joined the group without saying anything. He knew they'd already noticed him.

"How was the meeting?" Renji asked as he sat beside him.

"Taxing," Byakuya answered, providing no other explanation.

Renji spotted the cupcake sitting on Byakuya's plate, his eyes lighting up. He knew the Kukichi wasn't one for sweets, meaning the dessert was for him. As if to confirm this, Byakuya placed the confection on Renji's plate.

"Nii-sama, he's already had a brownie," Rukia scolded politely.

"So?" Renji pouted as he bit into his sandwich. "Why can't I have both?"

Rukia glared at him. "You know why!"

"Come on Rukia," Ichigo tried to cut in again. He'd been playing peacemaker a lot lately, which unfortunately wasn't earning him any points with Rukia.

"I do not need your permission to give Renji a treat, do I?" Byakuya asked, cutting through the growing argument.

"Well, no," Rukia admitted, her eyes downcast.

"Then let him get away with it this once," Byakuya said, his tone softening as he looked at his sister.

Rukia smiled at him and nodded. Ichigo sighed and set to eating his own lunch.

"Oh," Renji's loud exclamation drew more than just their table's attention. "I have something to tell you." His grin was so wide that Byakuya couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his own lips.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"We're having a boy!" Renji announced.

Byakuya's eyes and smile widened. "That's great," he said as he drew Renji to him. Rukia and Ichigo quickly looked away, as did the other patrons. They all wanted to congratulate the couple, but knew better than to disturb them.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Back at the mansion, and still wanting sweets, Renji stood beneath the cherry trees as he sipped on some fruit juice. It was sweet, and healthy so Rukia couldn't yell at him. The breeze was light, causing soft ripples across the surface of the koi pond. Yet, despite the tranquil surroundings Renji couldn't find such calm within himself. He knew, without him saying anything that something was wrong. Something happened at the meeting that had upset Byakuya. He hadn't spent all those years beside him for nothing. The only thing he couldn't figure out was what had caused Byakuya to become so upset.

"Is there something unpleasant about the afternoon?" Byakuya's soft noble voice drifted to Renji as his arms wrapped him in the warm secure embrace he was quickly associating with the feeling of home.

Renji closed his eyes, and leaned into Byakuya's frame. "What's wrong?" he whispered, hoping he'd give him the truth.

He felt Byakuya stiffen but remained silent. Time slipped by and his lover remained silent. Just as Renji was about to say to forget it Byakuya spoke, "Shin wants me to marry his daughter."

Renji's eyes snapped open and he spun around to look at Byakuya. "What? Why? When?" Questions spilled forth, as tears slipped from his eyes. Silently Renji cursed his body's quick and emotional reactions.

Byakuya reacted quickly, wiping the tears from Renji's cheeks, and drawing him close. "He's just being spiteful, and it'll never happen," he soothed. "I don't plan to take another as my wife. I have you, and soon we'll have our son. That's enough," Byakuya tried to calm Renji down.

"But, he obviously thinks he has a cause if he brought it up," Renji pointed out as he drew away from Byakuya and looked at him. His eyes narrowed, "Who did he suggest to be your bride?"

Byakuya sighed and straightened. The man standing in front of him wasn't his lover, but his second in command. He hated that Renji had withdrawn from him, but then again it was probably better. It was easier to handle the redhead when he was like this.

"He suggested his granddaughter, Miho," Byakuya answered truthfully. "But I turned him down instantly."

Renji nodded, his eyes still narrowed as he began to think about the situation. "Miho was that girl that was here a couple months ago, right?" he asked.

Byakuya didn't like the fact that Renji remembered the woman, but nodded, "Yes."

Renji looked away, his eyes softening as he whispered, "She's pretty enough to be at your side."

Byakuya eyes widened then narrowed. Reaching out he dragged Renji to him and all but yelled, "Never say that again. You are the only one who will be at my side, and no one else. I'll have no one else raising our child or in my bed."

Renji's eyes slowly widened at Byakuya's words. He felt both elation and fear. "He wants her to raise our son?" Renji asked, his voice hard and cruel.

"It'll never happen," Byakuya repeated, his arms tightening around Renji.

No, it would never happen. He'd leave before another person took his child from him.

_xXx Unplanned xXx_

Miho sat quietly in her room looking out the window toward the main Kukichi mansion. Her grandfather had informed her about his plans to request the marriage. Despite her duty to him, she was lost. She didn't want to marry Byakuya, not now. Not after meeting Renji. But, the memory of Byakuya kissing Renji's hair came to mind and pain spiked in her chest.

'_I can't have him,'_ Miho cried as she wrapped her arms around herself. _'He's Byakuya-sama's.'_

Miho looked down to the street and caught sight of two servants kissing in an alcove. Her eyes widened as an idea came to her. Her lips curved up in a sinister way. She could have him, all she had to do was rip them apart.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, Renji is willing to leave to keep another from raising his son. Miho wants to "rip them apart", what does that mean? And how does she plan to do it? Oh, and what is Shin's next move? More to come.**

**Voice: You certainly write some disturbed OC's. What's up with Miho?  
Me: A woman spurned is a terrifying thing.  
Voice: Well yeah, but that doesn't explain that reaction.  
Me: Yes it does.  
Voice: …If you say so. Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Baby Shower**_


End file.
